Pense qu'à chaque X c'est un bon moment passé avec Erik
by Kami-Chan50
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur du CHERIK (Charles Xavier/Professor X et Erik Lhensherr/Magnéto). Rating T à M, Humour & Romance mais aussi Drama, Schoolfic ou encore Hurt/Comfort... Tout est dans le titre !
1. Relation de Chasles

**"Pense qu'à chaque X, c'est un bon moment passé avec Erik."**

Recueil d'One Shots sur Charles/Professeur Xavier et Erik/Magneto. Rating T+ à M. Humour & Romance.

_Curieuse façon d'aborder du pairing Charles-Erik avec une seule lettre. Ce fameux X. Bien entendu, i dans X-men, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi de nommer cette fanfic ainsi. C'est en fait partit d'une conversation avec mon amie : il y a, comme vous le savez surement, beaucoup de X dans les mathématiques, d'où cette corrélation avec X-men ainsi que la phrase, "Pense qu'à chaque X, c'est un bon moment passé avec Erik" censée me motiver pour mes cours de Variables Aléatoires... m'a plutôt fait rire et inspirée pour écrire quelques lignes. Je remercie donc Alice mais aussi Dieu (Yurii), pour nos moments de pures folies ainsi que les idées qui contribuent à créer ces OS._  
_Je vais donc commencer par une Schoolfic, pour reprendre l'origine -qui est purement mathéyaoimatique- de nos délires. J'espère que ça vous plaira... !_

* * *

**I) Relation de Chasles. (Ou l'Intégrale de 'X' à 'E' la fonction X-Men)**

Il était 16h48 à sa montre. C'était donc l'heure. Inspirant un bon coup, il rangea ses affaires sur son bureau et prit son sac avant de sortir de sa chambre. L'internat n'était pas très agité à cette heure-ci mais il y avait quand même du bruit, les étudiants rentrant des cours ou se baladant dans les couloirs. Charles descendit l'escalier et sortit du bâtiment, pour se diriger vers les salles de cours qui n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres plus loin. L'intérieur du bâtiment était plutôt sombre et il y faisait très frais. Il passa devant le tableau où était inscritent les colles et chercha sa salle. La professeur n'étant pas encore arrivée, il attendit non loin de la porte, s'accoudant au mur ou faisant quelques pas de part et d'autre dans le hall; écoutant en silence les bruits de craie ou la voix des enseignants qui faisaient cours. Charles espérait que sa colle de mathématiques passe vite. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas la matière mais en ce moment, il était fatigué par tout le travail qu'il devait fournir et il n'était pas rare qu'il ait des migraines. Il s'étonna d'ailleurs quelque peu que ses deux camarades de colle tardent à venir. Finalement la polytechnicienne arriva sans qu'il ait de nouvelles d'eux et il la suivit dans la salle.

-Vous êtes tout seul ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en sortant ses affaires.

-Non, normalement mes camarades devraient être là...

-Tant pis s'ils ne viennent pas nous commencerons sans eux. Vous allez... -et elle feuilleta ses notes- me donner la définition d'une Intégrale absolument convergente et ce qu'il en ressort, d'accord?

Charles aquiesça en déposant son carnet de notes et s'arma d'une craie avant de s'approcher du tableau et de commencer à écrire sa définition tranquillement. Au moins, il avait tout le tableau pour lui aujourd'hui, et Logan ne s'énervera pas dessus comme un sauvage -il avait toujours été impulsif et impatient. Quoique...

Pendant qu'il écrivait, on frappa à la porte et on entra. Il ne releva d'abord pas le yeux, concentré sur sa rédaction mais quand il entendit la voix du nouveau venu qui n'était donc pas celle d'un de ses amis, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil pour savoir s'il avait bien reconnu la personne. Et c'était bien Erik Lhensherr. L'élève indifférent et froid, qui restait pour lui un personnage éternellement énigmatique. Il croisa son regard un instant avant de revenir sur sa définition, en se demandant quand même la raison pour laquelle il était là. Mais l'autre garçon justifia sa présence avant même que Charles n'ait eu le temps d'imaginer la réponse.

-Bonjour, l'élève Rogue et l'élève Logan ont eu quelques contre-temps du coup je prends leur place pour cette heure-ci.

-Très bien... Du coup vous allez me donner la Relation de Chasles et me la démontrer.

Erik ne répondit pas, restant impassible comme à son habitude et rejoignit Charles sur l'estrade.

-Pardon.

Charles leva les yeux vers lui et fut surpris par le regard intense que lui lançait le jeune homme. Qui faisait presque une tête de plus que lui d'ailleurs, ce qui renforcait ce sentiment de malaise qu'il avait quand il était en sa présence. Il ne put soutenir plus longtemps ces yeux gris métallique qui le fixaient, rompant le contact visuel en premier et se décalant un peu sur sa gauche pour lui laisser de la place. Erik entreprit de tracer un trait vertical pour couper en deux le tableau puis commença à écrire ce que la professeur lui avait demandé.

Le plus petit essaya de se reconcentrer mais cela l'avait rendu perplexe, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le jeune Lhensherr le regardait comme ça. Quand il parvint enfin à ne plus y penser il entendit un rire moyennement contenu de la part de son camarade. Ce qui lui fit relever la tête vers lui en haussant un sourcil de consternation. Il ne l'avait jamais vu rire de cette façon. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il pouvait être un peu sarcastique mais au point à lui rire ouvertement au nez, ça, ça le laissait pantois. Et il pouvait imaginer sans peine le regard interrogateur du professeur dans leur dos. Un coup d'oeil furtif de son camarade vers le haut du tableau lui fit lever la tête. Ce n'est qu'en lisant ce que ce dernier, qui se tappait toujours une barre au passage, avait écrit qu'il comprit enfin pourquoi il se marrait. Le nom du théorème ou relation de Chasles était devenu "Relation de _Charles_"... Il retint avec difficulté de lever les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par ce petit jeu de mot puéril. Et il continua à faire son exercice en tâchant de paraître le moins du monde affecté par ses moqueries. Après tout, il en avait vu d'autres. Cependant, Erik ne s'arrêta pas là, au grand dam de Charles. L'allemand bloquait sur une des questions de l'exercice et l'enseignante vint lui donner des indices.

-Vous pouvez remplacer plus l'infini par une variable, en prenant la lettre A, par exemple.

Tout s'éclaira dans la tête de Lhensherr qui commença à écrire sa nouvelle intégrale, en expliquant à haute voix ce qu'il faisait.

-...j'ai donc l'intégrale de _**X **_à _**E**_ de f(t)dt qui est égale à...

-Un E ?  
-Un E, répéta l'allemand en insistant bien sur la lettre.

-OK, si vous voulez...

Comme s'il avait lu dans sa tête, Charles compris aussitôt à quoi référait les deux lettres sur lesquelles Lhensherr avait si bien appuyé en les prononçant. Sa propre craie grinça comme il avait trop appuyé dessus et il fixa l'objet et tout ce qui se passait sur sa gauche tant qu'il ne croisait pas son regard -il était sûr qu'il n'attendait que ça, et essayait de respirer calmement. Surtout, rester naturel. Le plus naturel possible. Mais bon sang, à quoi il jouait ce type à vouloir remplacer ces foutues lettres par leurs noms, c'est-à-dire par _**X**__avier _et_**E**__rik _?! M'enfin ! C'est tout un monde ! Son trouble redoubla encore quand la prof s'éclipsa quelques minutes en dehors de la salle. Ils étaient alors seuls. Charles hésita durant plusieurs secondes à le fusiller du regard pour mettre un terme à cette raillerie, ce qu'il fit mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur sa cible qui était en plein calcul et donc ne faisait plus attention à lui. C'était peut-être pas plus mal finalement.

-Charles ?

-Quoi ?! s'ecria l'appelé en revenant brusquement à lui.

-La brosse. S'il-te-plait ?

Et merde. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'après le regard meurtrier qu'il lui avait lancé, il avait continué de le fixer. Et pas qu'un peu. Il s'était attardé sur son visage qui d'habitude sévère était de plus près plus doux; mais aussi sur son corps élancé, son pull, près du corps, dessinant bien ses muscles. .Dieu. Stooop ! Il l'avait vu le reluquer, qu'est-ce qu'Erik allait penser de lui maintenant ?! Bon sang ! Il s'était fait avoir comme un idiot, pris sur le fait !

Pourtant pour l'instant, il attendait tout simplement que Charles lui passe la brosse. Ce qu'il fit avec un empressement certain, embarassé par cette situation qui n'aurait jamais du se produire. Comme cette colle d'ailleurs. Lhensherr, si tel était son but, s'y prenait vraiment bien pour le tourmenter. Quand le plus petit lui passa la brosse, il effleura ses doigts, encore posés sur l'objet. Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tressaillir et de les enlever le plus vite possible. Satisfait, il s'autorisa un micro-sourire discret sur le coin des lèvres.

Xavier, de son côté, sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues sans qu'il ne put s'en empêcher. Ce contact avait été comme une véritable décharge électrique pour lui et il sentait que son pauvre coeur n'allait pas suivre si ça continuait. Il le faisait exprès, il en était sûr. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait de lui dire de lui foutre la paix déjà ? Ah oui. L'enseignante venait juste de revenir. C'était une victoire de plus pour Erik qui fut satisfait de voir sa 'victime' refermer la bouche sans avoir pu lui dire ce qu'il pensait.

Le jeune Xavier se demandait combien de temps il restait avant que l'heure se termine mais il n'osait pas jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Lhensherr le remarquerait et cela révélerait une faiblesse de sa part et ça, il ne voulait pas ! Il devait rester imperturbable à ces... awhhh sous-entendus bidons ! Erik voulait juste le tourmenter, un point c'est tout ! Toutes ses pensées le rendait cependant de plus en plus anxieux et agité quoi qu'il fasse et il ne pouvait ignorer les "avances" que lui faisait son camarade aux yeux gris métallique... La seule solution qu'il trouva sans éveiller les soupçons afin de connaitre ses véritables motivations, c'était d'entrer dans sa tête et de lire dans ses pensées. A la fin de son exercice, alors qu'il allait inscrire le résultat, il profita de ce moment pour faire semblant de réflechir et posa discrètement deux doigts sur sa tempe... et il ressortit plus vite de sa tête qu'il n'y était entré. Il ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre, ses joues commençaient à s'enflammer rapidement et il était sûr que bientôt, Erik s'en aperçeverait et s'en sera fini de lui ! Il n'avait qu'une envie à présent : fuir de cette classe et surtout loin de ce type avant qu'il ne devienne aussi rouge qu'Azazel !

-Monsieur Xavier, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Pardon Madame, je ne me sens pas bien...

Sans adresser un regard à l'enseignante ni à Erik, Charles quitta la salle après avoir prit ses affaires. Ce n'est qu'après avoir passé de l'eau sur son visage au lavabo du bâtiment qu'il lâcha un soupir de soulagement, un poids en moins sur la conscience. Il se regarda dans la glace et se mordit la lèvre. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas du tout de se comporter d'une telle façon... Mais l'atmosphère dans laquelle il se trouvait plus tôt avait été tellement oppressante qu'il n'aurait pas pu tenir ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus. Il tourna finalement les talons et traversa le hall du bâtiment avant d'empreinter un couloir très peu fréquenté, pour être sûr de ne croiser personne qui puisse le voir avec la tête qu'il avait.

Le couloir était sombre et silencieux. Il en voyait bientôt la fin avec la porte ouverte un peu plus loin. Il sentit cependant une présence derrière lui et il se retourna. Erik, qui était resté dans l'ombre s'avança de quelques pas vers lui. Charles se raidit d'un coup en le voyant.

-Tu ne vas pas à l'infirmerie ? Lui demanda l'Allemand calmement.

-Je vais très bien, merci. Répliqua Xavier avec un ton assez froid.

Il n'avait pas envie de commencer une conversation. Il était déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça, pas besoin que son cher camarade rajoute une nouvelle couche.

-Excuses moi Charles, pour tout à l'heure. Je me suis mal comporté.

Ca lui faisait une belle jambe tient. Bon au moins il avait eut la politesse de s'excuser, même s'il allait du mal à l'oublier cette heure de colle. Il fit juste un mouvement de la tête pour montrer qu'il acceptait ses excuses et pivota pour continuer sa route. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois mètres que la porte devant lui se referma brusquement toute seule. Il se retourna vivement vers l'Allemand qui abaissa sa main.

-Comment tu as... ?!

-Je pensais être seul...

Le coeur de Charles se serra et Erik lui attrapa le bras, l'attirant à lui. Il passa une main dans son dos pendant que l'autre main emprisonnait toujours son poignet afin de le maintenir contre lui. Charles n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva contre ses lèvres, Erik l'embrassant avec passion. Charles écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Le contact était doux et agréable et il finit par fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Il essaya néanmoins de se défaire de son étreinte en utilisant sa main libre pour le repousser quand celui-ci prit pleinement possession de sa bouche en y introduisant sa langue.

-Lhensherr...!

Erik s'écarta légèrement mais resta très près de son visage, de sorte qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle irrégulier de Charles, qui était rouge de confusion et vraiment perturbé par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait; c'est-à-dire piégé entre lui et le mur. Erik le gratifia d'un sourire avant de poser délicatement sa main sur celle de Charles qui était posée sur son torse. Celui-ci frissonna mais se laissa faire, continuant à fixer les yeux vifs et intelligents du plus grand, attendant sûrement la fin de sa phrase. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le pull et se retrouvèrent enlacés avec ceux d'Erik qui posa son autre main sur son visage pour le caresser doucement.

-...mais je t'ai trouvé. Murmura-t-il dans un souffle avant que Charles ne s'approche pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_"Et je t'aime."_ Pensa-t-il très fort afin que Charles puisse entendre, s'il lisait en lui.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce premier OS, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_  
_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, et me signaler si vous voyez des fautes inacceptables dans mon écriture !_

_A la prochaine._

Kami-Chan~


	2. X comme Xavier

**"Pense qu'à chaque X, c'est un bon moment passé avec Erik."**

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je tenais tout d'abord à remercier ceux ou celles qui suivent ces OS, qui l'ont mis dans leurs favoris ou qui m'ont laissé des commentaires adorables auxquels je réponds dès que possible ! je suis ravie que le premier OS vous ai plu, et j'espère continuer dans ma lancée !_

_Je poursuis donc avec un deuxième OS un peu plus sombre cette fois mais avec j'espère, de émotions intenses. Je reste encore un peu basée sur une schoolfic et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière... Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture._

_OS écrit en écoutant en boucle la musique "**I Know You Know**" **d'**_**Empires_._**

**/!\ 2ème OS : Drama, Rating T /!\**

* * *

**II) X comme Xavier (Ou quand Chérir rime avec souffrir)**

Où la douleur est psychologique et le besoin de l'autre est essentiel pour vivre.

Où "Tomber amoureux" peut prendre plusieurs sens ici...

Où Chérir ressemble étrangement à Cherik.

**_Il faisait noir. Tout était silencieux. C'était oppressant. _**

**_L'obscurité se rapprochait de plus en plus et viendrait bientôt se jeter sur lui comme une vague prête à l'engloutir. Il ne verrait plus la surface. Seulement le vide, le néant. La peur s'emparait de lui un peu plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, sous sa peau, dans ses os, et au plus profond de ses entrailles, il sentait qu'il allait toucher le fond..._**

S'il-vous-plaît... Aidez moi... ! Que quelqu'un... vienne !

**_Des mots qui ne traversèrent jamais ses lèvres car aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. _**

**_Il n'y avait de toute façon personne autour de lui..._**

**_..._**

Erik ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il regarda le plafond un long moment en soupirant puis se redressa sur le canapé. Il tourna son portable dans sa main plusieurs fois avant de jeter un coup d'oeil sur l'écran qui afficha directement l'historique de sa messagerie lorsqu'il appuya sur une touche au hasard. Les derniers messages qu'il avait reçu venaient de Charles. Ils dataient de trois jours et il n'avait répondu à aucun d'entre eux. Le premier était le suivant :

12 avril 14 à 15:09 ,Charles :  
Je veux que tu me révèles ce que tu voulais me montrer la dernière fois.

Les deux d'après se voulaient plus insistant :

12 avril 14 à 20:50, Charles :

S'il te plait.

13 avril à 9:15, Charles :  
Erik...

Il grimaça, ayant un pincement au coeur et baissa le bras, laissant tomber son portable à côté de lui. Il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. C'était trop difficile...

Il referma les yeux, se remémorant comment tout ceci avait commencé. Mais pourquoi il fallait que cela refasse surface maintenant ?! Il ne souffrait pas assez de la distance qu'il entretenait avec Charles ?!  
Il se laissa cependant quand même submerger par ces douloureux souvenirs qui lui étaient très chers...

**_..._**

Erik regardait souvent de loin le jeune Xavier.

Ils n'étaient pas amis et ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlés ou du moins ils n'avaient jamais eu une réelle conversation tous les deux mis à part dans un contexte strictement et purement scolaire. Mais il l'appréciait. Il l'appréciait même beaucoup. Il était à l'exact opposé de lui serein et posé. Il avait l'impression que Xavier exerçait sur lui des ondes positives qui l'appaisaient. Il lui arrivait parfois de s'asseoir à côté de lui en classe, mais il n'osait pas lui adresser la parole car il était toujours attentif et concentré sur le cours, étant très studieux.

Il se trouvait qu'en fait, les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui étaient réciproques. En effet, Charles était lui aussi en quelque sorte attiré par Lhensherr. Plus par curiosité, il devait se l'avouer, mais il était vrai que le garçon était intriguant. Et Il sentait bien qu'il avait quelque chose de diffèrent, qui le rendait spécial par rapport aux autres. Il était plutôt solitaire, toujours à l'écart de ses camarades et cela ne lui donnait que plus envie de se rapprocher de lui et de faire connaissance avec lui. De plus, il le trouvait vraiment séduisant. Il lui arrivait de jeter de temps en temps quelques coup d'oeil et de sourire quand Lhensherr se retournait vers lui.

**Premier contact.**

**Inconsciemment, un lien s'était formé et inconsciemment, une amitié naissait.**

Erik crut qu'il allait fondre devant ce sourire. C'était le plus beau qu'il ait jamais vu. Qui plus est, Il lui était adressé à lui et à personne d'autre. ça ne pouvait que l'emplir de bonheur. Un bonheur pourtant et malheureusement bien éphèmère...

Car il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire plus que de l'observer de loin, restant silencieux aux appels que le garçon lui lançait. Il s'était juré de garder un secret à vie. Personne ne devait savoir au sujet de ses pouvoirs. Jamais.

Or le destin semblait en décider autrement -A moins que ce ne soit Xavier qui était en train de changer le destin auquel il s'était préparé ! En effet, un jour qu'il s'était installé au fond de la classe comme à son habitude, il fut surpris de voir Charles s'asseoir à côté de lui. Oui oui, il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien Charles qui était venu jusqu'à lui et non le contraire.  
Le cours se déroula comme les fois précédentes où ils étaient côte à côte. A une exception près. Charles griffona quelque chose en plein milieu de l'heure au lieu d'écouter le cours. Et Erik n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il faisait, même en se penchant un peu, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme fasse glisser vers lui un bout de papier. Son coeur fit un bond. Il venait de lui donner son numéro de téléphone.

C'est ainsi qu'il se rapprochèrent, petit à petit. Ils étaient presque devenus inséparables.

La nostalgie envahit à nouveau Erik lorsqu'il se rappela le jour où, après des mois d'amitié et un très long moment de réflexion, il avait décidé de révéler à Charles qui il était vraiment. Son ami était très compréhensif et inspirait la confiance. Erik se sentait prêt. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dehors ce jour là. Il faisait un temps magnifique et c'était parfait pour aller se promener. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le centre-ville en passant par le parc. C'est à ce moment là, à l'ombre et à la fraîcheur des arbres que leurs mains se rapprochèrent et leurs doigts se rejoignirent presque aussitôt pour s'enlacer. Erik serra doucement sa main, appréciant le contact, agréable et rassurant. Il lui adressa un sourire radieux et Charles lui répondit par ce même sourire éclatant et tellement irrésistible. Ils continuèrent leur route ainsi, comme si ce contact était tout à fait naturel pour eux.

**D'une façon ou d'un autre, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, même si cela restait inconscient.**

En fin de journée sur le chemin du retour, Erik s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin, soudain prit d'un sentiment d'appréhension. Charles se retourna vers lui et le regarda avec inquiètude en remarquant son air rembrunit.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Erik ?

-En fait, je voulais te dire quelque chose... depuis un moment. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée au final...

-Ca a l'air important. Tu as juste à le dire Erik, je t'écoute alors quoi que ce soit, exprimes toi.

-Ce n'est pas si facile...

-Alors montre moi.

Erik regarda autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose de métallique qu'il pourrait déplacer avec ses pouvoirs. Mais c'était inutile, il avait perdu toute confiance en lui. Un millier de questions vinrent se bousculer dans sa tête, envahissant et embrouillant son esprit. Et si Charles prenait peur ? Qu'est-ce qui se passerait quand il découvrirait qu'il n'était pas humain mais un mutant ? Est-ce qu'il le fuirait ? Est-ce qu'il le dénoncerait ?

Il revoyait sa mère morte.  
Non... non, non, non !  
C'était de sa faute. Il l'avait tué... c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était morte. A cause de son pouvoir.

C'était un monstre.

Un monstre ignoble qui prenait des vies.

Il s'était juré de ne dévoiler à personne son secret.

Parce qu'on le rejeterait toujours. On aurait peur de lui.

Il s'était alors refermé sur lui même. Pour se protéger lui mais surtout pour protéger les autres.  
Ceux qu'il aimait. Ceux qu'il ne voulait pas perdre.  
Car même si Charles l'acceptait comme il l'était, peut-être que c'était lui qui lui ferait du mal, il pourrait le blesser, même sans le vouloir en perdant la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs. Et il ne pouvait se permettre cela. Il était trop attaché à lui.

Il ne se rappelle plus comment il a quitté Charles ce jour-là. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il avait évité un accident sans doute imminent.

Des jours qu'il l'évitait. En le regardant discrètement, il voyait bien qu'il était triste et ça le faisait mal. Mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour sa sécurité.

Il avait quelque chose a protéger maintenant. **Même si tout deux souffraient du manque de l'autre, du fardeau d'un lourd secret... C'était un mal pour un bien...** Du moins c'est ce qu'Erik pensait.

**_..._**

La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand Lhensherr sortit prendre l'air. Il avait attrapé sa veste en cuir et avait allumé une cigarette pour se détendre un peu. La nuit était fraîche et les nuages s'accumulaient dans le ciel. Il erra dans les rues mal éclairées de son quartier sans but précis, tirant juste quelques bouffées sur sa cigarette. Il marchait en plein milieu de la route déserte jusqu'à ce qu'il vit un groupe de jeunes courir vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils en les voyant le dépasser sans faire attention à lui. Ils avaient l'air de fuir quelque chose. Prit d'un doute, il pressa le pas avant de se mettre à courir jusqu'au pont. Son appréhension montait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du bord. Et ce qu'il vit l'effraya au plus haut point, confirmant le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait.

Xavier hésitait à aller voir directement son ami après qu'il eut fuit leur conversation et qu'il ne répondait même pas à ses messages. Mais peut-être qu'il avait besoin de temps. D'un sens il pouvait le comprendre, lui aussi avait ses secrets. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquièter à ces longs silences interminables. Quand il prit conscience qu'il avait passé la majeure partie de son temps de travail à la bibliothèque perdu dans ses pensées, il était déjà tard et il s'empressa de ranger ses affaires et de quitter l'établissement. Il faisait nuit et il n'y avait pas grand monde dehors. Il se décida sur le chemin du retour de passer chez Erik. Il ne pouvait le fuir indéfiniment ! Il marcha d'un bon pas jusqu'au palier de sa porte et frappa comme il vit de la lumière.

-Erik, c'est moi.

Il sentait sa présence, il en était sûr. Une main sur la clenche, il était prêt à ouvrir mais son ami avait déjà mis le verrou bien avant qu'il ne puisse essayer d'entrer et s'abstint de lui répondre.

-...

C'est le coeur serré qu'il fit demi-tour. Tête basse, il longea l'avenue puis s'engouffra dans des petites rues pour retourner chez lui. Dans l'angle d'une rue, cependant, il bouscula un type et fit du coup, tomber le fichier qu'il tenait dans les bras. Les feuilles s'envolèrent et il s'accroupit pour les ramasser rapidement.

-je suis navré ! Fit-il en se relevant face aux quatres personnes devant lui.

-Ah ouai ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches bordel ?! C'est quoi ça ? -Et le type arracha ses feuilles des mains- Des trucs sur les mutants ? J'y crois pas... t'es un des leurs c'est ça ? Hey les gars, vous avez vu ça ? On a un alien parmi nous !

Xavier resta digne et ne répondit pas à la raillerie.

-rendez-moi mes papiers s'il-vous-plait. Demanda-t-il calmement en tendant la main.

-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Tu vas me tuer avec tes pouvoirs ? Oh j'ai peur ! -et il feigna d'être terrorisé avant de rire exagérement, suivit par la bande.

Charles recula d'un pas. Ces gens étaient violents et ne il ne tarderait pas être la victime de leurs brimades. Mais en tentant de calmer le jeu, cela ne fit qu'empirer les chose et il fut bientôt cerné par le groupe. Il essaya de se dégager mais en vain. Il recula de plus en plus jusqu'à percuter un obstacle derrière lui. Il se sentit entraîné en arrière et rien ne l'empêcha de tomber. Charles bascula alors dans le vide sans pouvoir se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit. Il voyait le groupe s'éloigner de plus en plus et prendre de la hauteur alors que lui chutait. Il y avait seulement une vingtaine de mètres entre le pont et le sol mais les secondes semblaient s'éterniser...

**_..._**

_Le silence était total. _Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Il ne voyait rien, ou presque. Tout était flou, les paysages étaient indistincts, le ciel était aussi noir que sinistre.

_C'était oppressant._

Sa respiration était faible et laborieuse. Chaque parcelle de son corps le faisait souffrir, comme s'il brûlait de l'intérieur et en même temps il ne pouvait pas bouger d'un pouce. Il était tombé sur le dos. Son esprit luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans le néant. Mais il était seul, et l'obscurité se rapprochait de plus en plus, prêt à le dévorer sans plus tarder. Cela l'effraya, et cette peur en profita pour venir se loger en lui. Quand soudain, il crut voir une lumière s'approcher.

-Eri... réussit-il a souffler dans un murmure.

Un sentiment profond de pur malaise s'insuinait de part et d'autre dans le corps d'Erik. Ses jambes bougèrent toute seule pour arriver jusqu'à Charles. Il s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda horrifié et blanc comme un linge. Sa voix trembla quand il l'appela par son prénom.

-Charles... Tu m'entends ?! Reste avec moi... !

Charles lui sourit. Comme il le faisait toujours. Car pour le jeune homme allongé sur le sol goudronneux, Erik était sa lumière. Il n'était plus tout à fait sûr s'il rêvait ou non mais il était heureux car il était là à présent. Il ne détourna pas son regard des yeux gris métallique qui le fixaient, analysant l'état dans lequel il était. Le dos de Xavier avait heurté le sol en premier et était sévèrement touché. Mais sa tête aussi, il avait peut-être un traumatisme cranien. Il fouilla à la hâte dans sa poche à la recherche de son portable afin d'appeler les secours mais il se rappela avec effroi qu'il l'avait laissé chez lui... _Bon sang... _C'était encore de sa faute. S'il ne l'avait pas laissé seul et s'il l'avait laissé entrer cela ne serait jamais arrivé... Dire qu'il avait croisé ceux qui lui avaient fait ça et qu'il aurait pu les arrêter... Ils allaient payer et il allait les retrouver pour ça !

En sentant la colère et la fureur monter de plus en plus chez son ami, Charles serra sa main qu'il tenait depuis tout à l'heure. Cependant, Erik n'était plus lui-même, aveuglé par la haine et les remords. Autour de lui, voitures, grillages et autres objets métalliques commencèrent à grincer, à bouger. Un lampadaire se plia en deux dans un bruit de crissement épouvantable et le verre se brisa avant même de s'écraser par terre. Puis une voix dans sa tête le somma d'arrêter et de se calmer. Cela le ramena à la réalité et il baissa les yeux vers Xavier qui avait posé, difficilement, deux doigts sur sa tempe. Il fronça les sourcils, le questionnant du regard, il était sûr que c'était sa voix. Non. C'était impossible... Alors lui aussi il était comme lui ?

-Erik... reprit-il faiblement. Hey, ce n'est _pas_ ta faute. Ne t'énerves pas. Ca ne sert à rien...

-Tu... tu es... télépathe ?

-ça t'étonne ? Dit-il avant de tousser.

-Cesse de parler Charles. Je vais m'occuper de to-

-Il n'y a plus rien a faire Erik. _C'est fini._

Ces mots lui glacèrent le sang. _**Non**_. Il n'allait sûrement pas le laisser partir comme ça. S'en était hors de question. Si Charles pouvait lire dans son esprit, il pourrait voir qu'il était déterminé à le sauver.

-Je ne sens plus mes jambes Erik...

-Tais-toi crétin ! Je t'interdis de fermer les yeux !

Et, sans que Charles ne puisse rajouter quoique ce soit pour le persuader d'abandonner, Erik se pencha sur lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Le jeune homme crut vraiment que sa fin approchait. Une vague de bien-être traversa son corps tout entier. Il se sentait tellement bien... Son coeur se serra. Il voulait rester à jamais avec lui, que cette minute puisse durer toute une éternité ne le dérangerait pas. Une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue mais ce n'était pas la sienne. C'était celle de son compagnon. Ce dernier se détacha lentement de lui et vint caresser ses cheveux.

-Tu es vraiment très courageux Charles, alors tiens le coup.

Il lui sourit doucement, comme pour le rassurer mais son regard était tellement triste que Charles craqua.

-Erik...

-Je suis là Charles.

Comme si la situation ne pouvait être pire, il se mit à pleuvoir. De fines goutelettes d'abord qui se transformèrent très vite en un torrent d'eau s'abattant sur eux. Chaque seconde allait devenir précieuse pour que le jeune homme ne perde conscience définitivement. Lhensherr enleva sa veste pour couvrir Xavier avant de venir passer délicatement sa main derrière sa tête pour la soulever puis il le redressa tout aussi soigneusement afin d'éviter de lui faire mal. Charles s'agrippa à lui sans contester. Sa tête comme son dos le faisait encore souffrir mais il se contenta de refouler la douleur. Erik se releva enfin, le portant dans ses bras, tout contre lui.

Dans la nuit, la silhouette qui se dessinait avançait lentement, sortant de la pénombre. Les ruelles lugubres les avaient enfin recraché.

Les mots ont un pouvoir : Celui de rassurer. Mais les gestes sont encore plus puissants quand il s'agit d'amour.  
Le manque créé une douleur psychologique. Et le besoin de l'autre devient essentiel pour survivre.

Ils ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre. Charles l'avait compris. Erik aussi.

Posant sa tête contre son torse tout près de son coeur, il se laissa bercer. La douleur semblait loin à présent.

-Charles ?!

Mais aucune réponse ne vint.

_Charles je t'en prie, laisse-moi te chérir, m'enivrer de tes regards charmants encore une fois..._

Tout ce qu'il y avait autour de Xavier cessa d'exister.

Et il sombra lentement...

tout doucement...

_"Dans notre avril sombre et terni, _  
_S'effeuille et meurt, lis, myrte ou rose, _  
_Et l'on se dit : " **C'est donc fini !** "_

_"L'amour seul reste."_

**...****_..._****_..._**

**...****_..._**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Assis à côté du lit d'hôpital, Erik observa le garçon plongé dans un sommeil dont il ne se réveillera peut être jamais...

-Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Jamais. Dit à haute voix l'Allemand devant le corps inanimé de celui qu'il aimait.

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire de toute façon. Répondit une voix dans sa tête.

Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Charles qui le regardait avec ce sourire qui voulait tout dire.

_"Conserve en ton coeur, sans rien craindre, _  
_Dusses-tu pleurer et souffrir, _  
_La flamme qui ne peut s'éteindre _  
_Et la fleur **qui ne peut mourir** !"_

* * *

_Enfin ! Je ne pensais pas m'en sortir avec cet OS et j'ai hésité à le poster car j'ai eu quelques difficultés à faire ressortir l'effet que je voulais donner ainsi que le contexte dans lequel je pouvais transposer les personnages... Donc n'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions pour que je puisse améliorer mon écriture ainsi que pour corriger mes fautes ou incohérences s'il y en a !_

**[Crédits :]**

_Je n'ai pas pu résister d'intégrer deux strophes du poème "**Aimons toujours ! Aimons encore !**"_ _de _**Victor Hugo**_. Car il se trouve que, juste après avoir fini d'écrire cet OS, j'ai lu ce poème et j'ai été surprise de voir quelques similitudes entre ce que j'avais écrit et ses vers !_

_Quant à la phrase_ "_Charles je t'en prie, laisse-moi te chérir, m'enivrer de tes regards charmants encore une fois..._" _est une reprise de_ _**"Laisse-moi, mon tendre amour, te chérir ; m'enivrer de tes regards charmants."**_  
Citation de **Hélène van den Bergh **; Œuvre : Mon tendre amour, Poésie d'amour - 1833.

_Je vous dis à la prochaine, si l'envie de me lire est toujours présent !  
_Kami-Chan~


	3. Dans X-Men il y a un X

**"Pense qu'à chaque X, c'est un bon moment passé avec Erik."**

_Bonjour à tous ! En cette belle journée (ou soirée), je vous propose un petit lemon Cherik pour bien finir le mois de juin ! ça sent les vacances... ! Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter, je vous laisse découvrir ce 3ème OS.  
_  
_Bonne lecture !  
Et encore merci de me suivre ou de reviewer !_

**/!\ Hurt/Comfort & Romance, Rating M . Post-XMFC. /!\**

* * *

**III) Dans X-Men, il y a un X. (Ou comment Erik s'appropria le télépathe)**

C'était une journée particulièrement agréable en ce mois de juillet. Le domaine était baignée d'une douce lumière qui réchauffait les pièces et un silence absolu regnait dans le manoir. Tous les mutants avaient quitté l'Institut Xavier; tous sauf le maître de maison, Charles. Celui-ci avait décidé bon d'envoyer ses élèves à un entraînement collectif en plein air. Ils étaient donc partis au petit matin pour trois jours. Bien que ceux-ci avaient insisté pour que le professeur les accompagne, Charles avait donné comme excuse qu'il avait énormément de travail et qu'il voulait profiter de ce moment de calme pour s'avancer. Ce n'était pas un mensonge. S'il voulait que l'Institut ouvre enfin ses portes à d'autres mutants, il devait travailler d'arrache pied afin que les préparatifs soient bouclés et c'était à lui que cette lourde tâche incombait !  
D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai non plus... Avec les événements encore récents, Charles avait besoin de souffler un peu et d'être seul pour réfléchir mais surtout pour que les autres ne le voient pas craquer. Car si le jeune homme se montrait optimiste, souriant et déterminé à ouvrir l'Ecole, il cachait aux autres cette mélancolie qui l'assaillait quand il repensait à Cuba. Il avait tout perdu là-bas. La bataille contre Shaw, sa soeur, ses jambes... et Erik. _Erik... _Où était-il maintenant ? Avec qui ? Que faisait-il ? Il n'était jamais parvenu à le retrouver par télépathie. Il avait abandonné depuis un moment, en fait... Et il se sentait mal. Cette douleur au creux de la poitrine ne partait jamais complétement, comme une flamme qui brûle et vacille à chaque souffle de vent mais qui résiste encore et encore sans faiblir...

Une idée lui traversait l'esprit depuis quelques jours et il profita de l'absence des autres pour l'éxecuter. Il longea les couloirs dans sa chaise roulante jusqu'au laboratoire de McCoy. Il y entra en inspirant profondément, une pointe d'appréhension surgissant et s'avanca jusqu'à une armoire où toute sortes de fioles étaient entreposées, au frais. Son regard se porta sur des seringues contenant un liquide vert fluorescent. Charles en attrapa une et la regarda longuement avant de se décider à l'utiliser. L'aiguille transperça sa peau pour trouver la veine de son avant-bras. Ses gestes étaient précis et il ne tremblait pas. La dose administrée, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, attendant qu'elle fasse effet. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus utiliser ses pouvoirs mais il ne s'inquiétait pas pour ses protégés, ils n'étaient pas en danger et n'aurait donc pas besoin de les contacter. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées avant qu'il ne se résolve à bouger. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et se leva, posant un premier pied au sol, puis le deuxième, lachant enfin sa chaise. Son visage s'illumina et un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Il rit de bonheur en voyant son reflet sur les vitres. Il était débout et il marchait ! Hank avait fait du bon boulot... Quel bonheur ! Il allait pouvoir se déplacer dans la demeure aussi libre que l'air comme il le faisait auparavant.  
Il remonta rapidement au rez-de-chaussée pour grignoter quelque chose dans la cuisine puis se dirigea vers son bureau en fredonnant et en prenant au passage quelques dossiers qui trainaient dans le salon. C'est avec gaieté qu'il se mit au travail.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, l'envie lui prit de sortir afin de se reposer l'esprit. Et quoi de mieux qu'un petit footing pour se détendre ? Charles monta alors se changer avant de redescendre en jogging, prêt à profiter un maximum que ses jambes fonctionnent. Cela lui fit un bien fou. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il pourrait refaire cela un jour. Il ne pensait plus à rien, il se sentait juste bien, en paix avec lui même. Il se mit à rire et cria son bonheur en faisant des bonds et en gesticulant dans le jardin. Si Raven le voyait... Ou Erik d'ailleurs. Ils ne lui auraient jamais permis de toucher à cette seringue ! Après s'être calmé, Charles se dirigea d'un pas plus lent vers le manoir, tout en reprenant sa respiration et en s'épongeant le front. C'était vraiment une journée exceptionnelle. C'est la conscience tranquille qu'il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux pour une petite sieste bien méritée...

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux et se redressa en se massant le front, il faisait nuit. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il ne pensait pas qu'il ne se réveillerait si tard ! Une douche serait la bienvenue pour se remettre les idées en place. Cependant, lorsqu'il voulu se lever, son corps chuta avant même qu'il ne puisse faire un seul pas, ses jambes étant devenues molles et faibles. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol et grimaça de douleur. Bon sang, l'antidote ne faisait presque plus effet ! Et pour couronner le tout, il avait laissé sa chaise en bas... Il se traita mentalement d'idiot avant d'essayer de ramper vers la porte de sa chambre. Le jeune mutant atteignit non sans mal le bout du couloir. Il faisait sombre et seul le bruit des branches se mouvant avec le vent et les cliquetis de l'horloge rompaient ce silence pesant. Non. attendez. Il y avait des bruits de pas. Et ce n'était pas les siens, bien évidemment.

-Charles...?

L'intéressé se stoppa brusquement dans sa lutte acharnée pour atteindre l'escalier, son coeur s'arrêtant de battre et son sang se glaçant. Il releva la tête du sol quand il vit que des chaussures étaient apparues à l'angle du couloir. Dans la pénombre se dessina la silhouette d'un homme élancé qui le regardait, étonné. Les yeux bleus de Charles s'agrandirent lorsqu'ils croisèrent le visage de l'intrus que l'américain connaissait si bien.

-Erik...? Qu- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici...?! Hoqueta-t-il, surpris.

Son ami... Qui l'avait abandonné sur cette plage à Cuba, qui était partis sans un aurevoir, sans se retourner... cet Erik Lehnsherr qui était juste en face de lui, dans sa maison, en pleine nuit. Il était tête nue, habillé d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un jeans qui dessinaient magnifiquement bien ses courbes. ça ne pouvait être vrai... Il rêvait... Ou alors c'était un des effets secondaires de ce foutu antidote ! Il secoua la tête avant de devenir complétement fou à cause de son imagination qui lui faisait avoir des hallucinations.

-Aaaah ! Sors de ma tête Erik, ça suffit maintenant !

L'Allemand haussa un sourcil, une leure inquiète dans ses yeux. Il se pencha vers Charles.

-Charles, pourquoi es-tu en train de te traîner par terre au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Charles serra les poings. Cette question le révolta et il s'écria, hors de lui :

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Que j'allais m'en sortir indemne avec cette balle, en essayant de t'arrêter ?! J'ai perdu l'usage de mes jambes... mais tu étais déjà loin quand cela s'est produit... !

Il tremblait et bouillait de l'intérieur. De colère, de rage, de haine... mais aussi de soulagement, libéré du poids certain de ce qu'il avait sur le coeur depuis maintenant plusieurs mois.

-...

Erik s'approcha du jeune Xavier sans un mot, avant de le prendre par dessous les bras et le soulever. Celui-ci, complétement désarmé, ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux avant de se retrouver contre le torse du manipulateur de métal. Il leva les yeux vers lui, Erik était bien réel.

-Je...je croyais que tu...

-Quoi, tu ne m'as pas vu venir, monsieur le télépathe ? Dit-il avec un micro-sourire au coin des lèvres. Au moins il avait réussit son entrée.

Charles se tut. Il était hors de question de lui dévoiler qu'il avait utilisé un antidote qui annulait ses pouvoirs, tout ça juste pour retrouver l'usage ses jambes quelques heures... Il essaya de s'écarter d'Erik à l'aide de ses bras mais ce dernier le tenait fermement par la taille afin qu'il ne tombe pas.

-Lâches moi Erik.

-Et ? Comment tu comptes faire ensuite ?

-Je me débrouille parfaitement bien tout seul depuis que tu es partit. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide maintenant ! Pesta Charles.

Il se détestait. Même s'il était terriblement en colère contre le Lehnsherr, il était heureux de le revoir. Il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir et ça le mettait encore plus en colère. Il ne savait plus comment réagir en fin de compte. Le manipulateur de métal l'observa longuement de ses yeux gris cendré. Charles ne le voyait pas mais ce dernier se souciait beaucoup de lui et il s'en voulait atrocement en pensant à ce que Charles avait du endurer par sa faute. Il continuait de le maintenir contre lui bien que le télépathe le repoussait.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te recoucher.  
-Non.

-Comment ça non ?

-J'ai dit non. Tu n'as pas à décider à ma place, il me semble t'avoir dit clairement que tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de moi.

Il croisa les bras, signe qu'il ne capitulerait pas. Erik roula des yeux, Charles pouvait être un vrai gamin parfois... Et pourtant c'était le plus mature et le plus sage de la bande. Il poussa un soupir et prit ses jambes avant de les soulever. Xavier décolla du sol pour se retrouver dans les bras d'Erik. Il se cramponna à lui, ne s'attendant pas à cette prise d'initiative.

-Mais ! Poses moi tout de suite ! ...Lehnsherr ! Insista le jeune mutant.

-Désolé, j'ai décidé de ne plus t'écouter...

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et il lui lança un regard noir qu'Erik ne releva pas. Charles aurait beau crier, il savait qu'il n'agirait pas. Surtout dans son état, débattre ne servirait à rien et ça, le jeune homme infirme l'avait bien compris, vu qu'en plus, il ne pouvait pas encore utiliser ses pouvoirs.

-Très bien, conduis moi jusqu'à la salle de bain alors.

Magneto traversa donc le couloir en silence en portant le télépathe. Celui-ci évitait de le regarder, gêné d'être dépendant de cet ami qui l'avait délaissé un peu plus tôt cette année.

-La maison est vide ? Où sont les autres ?

-Ils sont partit s'entraîner. Je suis resté pour... pour travailler. Dit-il finalement.

-Je vois...

Une fois arrivés dans la salle de bain, Erik alluma la lumière et déposa Charles sur le rebord du lavabo. Il prit appui sur le meuble et, une fois équilibré, il s'éclaira la voix tout en gardant la tête basse.

-Je peux me débrouiller tout seul maintenant... merci.

Mais Erik ne bouga pas. Il était légèrement penché vers lui, ses bras posés sur le meuble de part et d'autre de sa taille et lorsque Charles deigna enfin lever les yeux vers lui, il vit ses yeux se plonger dans les siens pour ne plus s'en détourner, comme le feraient deux aimants qui s'attiraient l'un l'autre. Charles n'osait rompre le contact intense car ce regard l'envoûtait plus que tout autre chose.

-Lehnsherr... Pourquoi tu... pourquoi tu es revenu ?

-Lis dans mes pensées...Charles.

Le télépathe grimaça. Il n'entendait rien; rien sauf sa voix qui lui paraissait n'être qu'un doux murmure près de son oreille. Il ne voyait rien; rien sauf ses yeux, qui semblaient le scruter et sonder son âme. Cela le destabilisa au plus haut point et il se sentit très vite mal à l'aise. Une boule se forma au creux de sa gorge. Il se mordit la langue, ce n'était pas lui ça ! Il devait reprendre la maîtrise de son corps ainsi que de ses émotions ! Mais Erik ne lui laissa pas ce temps là, voyant que le jeune homme commençait à cogiter sérieusement, il vint poser sa main sur sa joue, la caressant doucement avec son pouce. Cela eut l'effet qu'il voulait. Charles sortit de ses pensées, il n'avait maintenant plus qu'à se rapprocher un peu plus de son visage, tout en gardant ses yeux rivés sur les siens et en glissant sa main dans son cou lentement, le faisant frissonner.

-Pour toi. Je suis revenu pour toi.

Sur ces mots, Lehnsherr exerça une lègére pression sur sa nuque afin de rapprocher son visage. Charles eut quelques difficultés à garder les yeux ouverts lorsqu'Erik s'empara de ses lèvres pour un long et doux baiser. Il avait d'abord déposé avec délicatesse un bisou sur sa bouche puis avait entreprit d'emprisonner ses lèvres entre les siennes pour les suçoter lentement pendant que son autre main était venu caresser ses cheveux. Il finit par s'écarter un peu quand il sentit que Charles ne lui offrait plus aucune résistance.

Ce dernier, reprenant un peu consistance, se rendit compte de ce qu'Erik avait fait, ou plutôt de ce qu'il lui avait laissé faire. Il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux. _Etait-ce bien réel ? _

-Erik ?

-Chuuut...

Erik posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Charles afin qu'il se taise et celui-ci sentit la flamme qui brulait faiblement en lui se raviver. Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rouge et l'allemand sourit, satisfait de le voir aussi embarassé. Il était vraiment adorable. Il lui vola un rapide baiser et en profita pour descendre ses mains jusqu'à sa taille, attrapa son tee shirt et le remonta afin de le lui retirer. S'il paraissait sûr de lui, l'autre garçon -maintenant torse nu- l'était beaucoup moins, son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré et il s'appretait à stopper Erik mais il fut encore une fois arrêté dans sa lancée lorsque ce dernier effleura sa peau avec ses doigts au niveau de ses hanches. Une victoire de plus pour l'allemand qui savourait cet instant. C'est avec méticulosité qu'il lui enleva son jogging ainsi que son boxer. Charles se retrouva complétement nu face à cet homme qui le regardait -il en était sûr- avec appétit. Il put le contempler lui aussi puisqu'il se déshabilla à sa suite et découvrit ses muscles fins mais bien proportionnés lorsqu'il retira sa chemise. Son souffle se coupa : Il fondait littéralement devant sa beauté et quand il lui souleva le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder, Charles ferma les yeux avant de venir l'embrasser au coin des lèvres. Erik sourit malicieusement, son amant commençait enfin à réagir à ses appels provocateurs, répondant timidement quand il approfondit le baiser.

-Accroches-toi à moi. Lui ordonna Lehnsherr dans un murmure avant de le soulever et faire en sorte que ses jambes entourent sa taille pour l'emmener plus facilement à la douche.

Charles s'était alors tenu à ses épaules, son corps venant se coller inévitablement au sien . Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur tellement il avait chaud et, quand sa peau toucha le carrelage glacé, un frisson le parcouru. Il se retrouva bien vite plaqué contre ce mur froid, complétement désarmé face à Erik qui avait décidé de le faire sien depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la salle-de-bain. Le télépathe était léger et il n'eut aucun mal à le garder contre lui sous la douche, il ne douta pas qu'il s'était amaigrit durant ses quelques mois d'absence et il s'infligea une claque virtuelle pour cela. Il fit ensuite couler l'eau sur eux avant d'admirer son amant qui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Erik n'avait pas besoin de lire en Charles pour comprendre qu'il avait envie de lui. Il décida cependant de le faire patienter un peu, voulant l'entendre lui demander plus. Il approcha son visage et alors que ses lèvres allaient bientôt rencontrer celles du télépathe, il dévia au dernier moment, descendant dans son cou pour venir embrasser la peau tendre et sensible, laissant quelques marques à son passage. Cela fonctionna à merveille, Charles ne put retenir un gémissement au contact que lui prodigeaient ses lèvres. Il se mordit la langue, ne savant pas combien de temps il pourrait résister à cette douce torture que lui faisait subir le Lehnsherr. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il se montrerait si... entreprenant. Mais il devait l'avouer, ça lui plaisait bien. Il inclina la tête sur le côté, lui offrant plus d'espace mais celui-ci descendait déjà plus bas, sur sa clavicule puis sur son torse, mordillant ses petits bouts de chair. Ses mains, tout aussi entreprenantes, se baladèrent pour découvrir chaque parcelle de son corps. Charles glissa les siennes dans les cheveux d'Erik pour s'y accrocher et le manipulateur de métal ferma les yeux appréciant le contact. Il lâcha un long soupir de bonheur.

-Mein Liebe...

Charles craqua à sa voix et fondit sur lui, s'emparant de ses lèvres pour la première fois. Il avait tellement espéré son retour et maintenant, il l'avait pour lui tout seul; il arrivait à peine à y croire. Son amant le laissa faire un moment avant de reprendre le dessus, introduisant sa langue entre ses lèvres pour chercher sa jumelle. Tout deux luttèrent pour mener la danse jusqu'à n'avoir plus de souffle.

-Laisse tomber Charles, tu ne peux pas gagner.

Pour appuyer ses propos, il fit courir ses doigts le long de son dos en traçant des cercles, jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses.

-L-Lehnsherr ! Gémit Xavier en rougissant de plus belle.

-Quoi, ne me dit pas que tu n'aimes pas, ria l'autre.

Charles ne pipa mot. Il ne savait que trop bien qu'il était impossible d'arrêter Erik quand il était lancé, et son intimité commençait progressivement à gonfler, devenant douloureuse. Qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir ses pouvoirs maintenant ! Il ne voulait pas perdre encore une fois face à lui et lui être totalement soumis si facilement car il possédait aussi quelques qualités pour séduire ! Il retint alors un maximum ses gémissements et prit les devants en glissant une main vers son entre-jambe. Erik le remarqua et bien qu'il fut prit d'un frisson de plaisir il le stoppa en s'emparant de son poignet pour le ramener vers son visage.

-Eh bien Charles~ Tu as du mal à entrer dans mon esprit ? Ou tu es juste tellement pressé que tu ne peux plus attendre ? Se moqua Magneto en léchant deux de ses doigts.

Maudit Erik ! Il le provoquait et l'empêchait de répliquer ! Son sourire, bien qu'aimant était narquois. S'il avait pu lire ses pensées, il était sûr qu'il aurait pu y trouver quelques plans machiavéliques... L'allemand le regarda et rit intérieurement en le voyant frustré. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce que Charles lui réponde par ce fameux sourire charmeur qui en ravagerait plus d'un et il resta pantois durant une demi-seconde, ce qui laissa le temps à ce dernier de venir lui mordre la lèvre inférieure. _Un point partout._

-Echec et Maths Erik. Fini par lui rétorquer le télépathe.

Le Lehsherr sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, il adorait quand Charles se prenait au jeu en répliquant à ses attaques. Mais il était certain qu'il finirait pas craquer car il voyait bien au fond de ses yeux bleus océan qu'il était prêt à tout lui céder, étant fou amoureux de lui.

-Tu es trop prévisible Liebe...

Il se colla à lui en se plaçant entre ses jambes. Son ventre vint frotter au sien, le faisant frémir. Charles ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre, Erik était trop sexy... Et il était si calme que la seule fureur qu'il voyait en lui c'était cette flamme qui l'animait; ce désir de le posséder, et surtout d'être là pour lui lorsqu'il se sentait mal.

Ils étaient depuis un petit moment déjà sous l'eau et Erik décida qu'il était temps de sortir. Il ferma l'eau et attrapa une serviette afin de le sécher avant qu'il ne laissa son amant faire de même pour lui. Il le souleva ensuite à nouveau pour se diriger vers la chambre. Charles passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

Magneto l'allongea délicatement sur le lit puis vint se positionner au dessus de lui, entourant sa tête de ses bras. Il le dévora du regard et le frêle Charles eut l'impression de jouer le rôle de la tarte au sucre derrière la devanture d'une pâtisserie.

-Dis moi Charles, jusqu'où serais-tu allé pour m'arrêter ce jour-là ?

-Lisez dans mes pensées...Monsieur Lehnsherr. Répliqua le jeune mutant.

-Je veux te l'entendre dire. Lui répondit-il en le caressant du bout des doigts.

Charles sourit doucement.

-Je t'aime Lehnsherr. Je n'aurais jamais cessé de te chercher pour te retrouver, jamais.

Le coeur de l'allemand se serra, même si à cause de lui son amant avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes et même s'il l'avait laissé derrière lui en lui brisant le coeur, il ne lui en voulait pas. Il était vraiment trop indulgent, mais il était prêt à tout pour le garder. Il parsema sa peau de baiser avant de relever ses jambes pour rapprocher son bassin.

-Erik... lâcha le télépathe qui n'y tenait plus.

Il le pénétra donc à sa demande tout en douceur après l'avoir préparé et Charles s'accrocha aux draps en grimaçant de douleur. Erik envisageait de se retirer mais il l'en empêcha en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour le maintenir près de lui. Frémissant de désir, Erik commença à se mouvoir en lui seulement lorsqu'il sentit que son amant était fin prêt. Ils entamèrent alors une danse sensuelle et passionnée dans un concert de soupir de plaisir. Charles se colla un peu plus à lui pour suivre son rythme qui s'accélèrait progressivement. Erik donna un petit coup de hanche et le télépathe ne put retenir un gémissement qui mourru dans la bouche d'Erik qui l'embrassait langoureusement. Charles étant détendu il s'enfonça un peu plus en lui pour venir frapper sa prostate, le faisant monter au septième ciel. Il continua ainsi, lui donnant un plaisir infini. Erik souffla son prénom à plusieurs reprise au creux de son oreille et Charles ferma les yeux, profitant de cet instant de pur bonheur. Il haletait et fini par se libérer au bout de quelques minutes dans un cri de jouissance avant d'être suivit de près par son amant qui deversa sa semence en lui. Il donna un dernier coup de bassin avant de se retirer et de se laisser tomber à ses côtés, non sans déposer un baiser sur son front. Charles posa sa tête sur son épaule et Erik le tira à lui. Il se retrouva finalement entièrement allongé sur le beau jeune homme qui reprenait sa respiration. Charles le regarda avec un sourire radieux sur les lèvres et Erik retira une mèche qui tombait sur son visage. Xavier posa sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il se mit à caresser son dos.

-Je t'aime aussi Charlie.

Celui-ci, comblé de bonheur, laissa enfin le sommeil l'emporter. Erik l'observa longuement et il était tard lorsqu'il fini par fermer les yeux lui aussi.

Le télépathe prit la couverture pour la ramener contre lui, prit d'un frisson. Il ouvrit lentement le yeux et cligna plusieurs fois avant de s'habituer à la lumière qui passait à travers les rideaux. Il regarda autour de lui mais il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les draps. L'angoisse monta en lui. _Et si Erik était partit ? _Aussitôt, il posa deux doigts sur sa tempe, à la recherche du Lehnsherr. Mais il n'arrivait pas à le trouver. Il devait avoir remis son casque. Paniqué, il se redressa et attrapa un pantalon au pied du lit. Il souleva péniblement son corps pour s'asseoir dans sa chaise roulante -Erik avait du la remonter- et s'empressa de sortir de la chambre. Il fallait qu'il le rattrape ! Mais comment...? Sur le chemin, son regard fut attiré par la séringue qu'il avait utilisé hier. Il y restait quelques gouttes du liquide vert. ça devrait suffire...

L'allemand avait regardé une dernière fois son amant avant de partir. Il s'éloignait de la demeure avec une mélancolie non dissimulée. Il fronça un sourcil lorsqu'il étendit les cailloux crisser derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit à une dizaine de mètres plus loin Charles courir vers lui_. Il courait. _Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Charles lui sauta au cou pour ne plus le lâcher. Erik l'enlaça alors non sans surprise.

-Prouve le moi, que tu m'aimes, Erik !

Le manipulateur de métal enleva son casque et le laissa tomber au sol avant de soulever le menton de Charles et de l'embrasser passionnément. Il l'étreignit un peu plus quand il sentit les jambes du jeune homme se dérober sous lui et Charles approfondit le baiser.

Il se promit qu'il ne le laisserait plus.

**_... ... ... ... ... ... ... _****_... ... ... ... ... ... ... _**

-...

-heu... On est censé faire quoi là ? demanda McCoy perturbé par ce qu'il voyait.

-ça devient gênant... On ferait mieux de repartir, comme si de rien n'était. Suggéra le Hurleur.

-Moi je propose qu'on prenne une photo et qu'on attende qu'ils remarquent qu'on est là ! C'est mythique ! S'exclama Havok en croisant les bras.

-Raven, ferme la bouche, ta machoire va tomber sinon...

-Il s'est pas ennuyé au moins ! Rencherit Havok.

Les trois autre se tournèrent vers lui.

-Quoi ?! Lança le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

Le petit groupe s'inquiètait d'avoir laissé seul leur professeur et avait alors décidé de revenir une journée plus tôt. Ils auraient loupé quelque chose si Raven n'avait pas insisté pour qu'ils retournent à l'institut Xavier.

Ou plutôt à l'Institut Xavier-Lehnsherr ?

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pour ma part, j'ai pris du plaisir à écrire ce 3ème OS et je suis contente d'avoir pu le finir avant de partir en stage !_  
_Du coup je vous propose une petite preview du 4ème OS pour vous faire patienter..._

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour donner vos impressions ou s'il y a des fautes à corriger !_  
_Je vous dit à bientôt, bonne vacances et pour ceux qui ont passé ou passent leurs concours... bon courage, j'espère que vous les aurez ! _  
_La suite courant juillet !_

**IV) L'éXecution du plan.**

_"Son coeur battait la chamade et ses yeux gris cherchaient frénétiquement le garçon qui était juste à côté de lui une seconde plus tôt. Complétement affolé, il se tournait et se retournait encore et encore dans la fôret sombre et froide à la recherche de celui-ci. La respiration coupée, il s'écria alors de sa voix tremblante :_

_-Ne me laisse pas ! S'il-te-plait, ne me laisse pas !_

_Mais il avait bel et bien disparu... "_

_Kami~Chan_


	4. ConneXion

**"Pense qu'à chaque X, c'est un bon moment passé avec Erik."**

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires adorables (je n'ai pas pu tous vous répondre alors, je fais un message collectif ici), c'est très motivant et je fais de mon mieux à chaque nouvel OS !  
On m'a fait remarqué une erreur dans le précédent OS (j'ai complétement oublié sur le coup que Raven ne pouvait pas être avec les autres ados puisqu'elle est censée être partie avec Erik ! Je changerai peut-être ce petit détail incohérent avec XMFC)._

_Enfin je poste ce nouvel OS... qui sera divisé en deux parties cette fois-ci car il fait 16 pages. (oups!) je ne m'attendais pas à faire si long... (quoique les deux parties peuvent presque se lire indépendamment...)_

_Et si Charles et Erik s'étaient rencontrés plus tôt, en 1944, dans un camp de concentration juif ? Et vous me direz alors, c'est incohérent ! Et bien pas tellement en fin de compte... Je ne vous spoil pas plus longtemps, vous comprendrez bien assez vite cette revisite du début du film XMFC, je vous laisse donc découvrir par vous même... Bonne lecture !_

**/!\ Drama & Hurt/Comfort & Romance, Rating T. Reprise de XMFC. /!\**

**IV) Te souviens-tu des étoiles ?**

_Son coeur battait la chamade et ses yeux gris cherchaient frénétiquement le garçon qui était juste à côté de lui une seconde plus tôt. Complétement affolé, il se tournait et se retournait encore et encore dans la forêt sombre et froide à la recherche de celui-ci. La respiration coupée, il s'écria alors de sa voix tremblante :_

_-Ne me laisse pas ! S'il-te-plait, ne me laisse pas !_

_Mais il avait bel et bien disparu. _

**Partie I) ConneXion. (Ou l'éXecution du plan)**

**Pologne, 1944.**

_"Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Tu savais que j'étais différent. Et pourtant tu es venu jusqu'à moi... Tu m'as sourit. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait me faire..."_

Je me souviens d'une de nos conversations. Ce jour-là, il faisait si froid et nos corps tremblaient tellement que nous nous étions enveloppés tout les deux dans une vieille couverture, ou plutôt des vêtements qui ne servaient plus mis bout à bout, crasseuse et rongée par les bêtes -mais nous n'en avions cure à ce moment là- et nous nous sommes rapprochés pour être côte à côte dans l'espoir de diminuer ne serait-ce que ces claquements de dents incessants ou ces frissons qui nous donnaient des convulsions dans tout le corps. Nous ne bougions plus. Nous ne parlions que très peu. C'est alors qu'il s'est mis à fixer quelque chose sur moi. J'ai baissé la tête pour suivre son regard et j'ai froncé les sourcils en l'interrogeant silencieusement. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui le captivait. Il a donc écarté légèrement mes bras que j'avais croisé tout contre moi, afin de dévoiler une bout de tissu doré cousu sur mon vêtement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à cette maudite étoile ? Je me dégageais de sa main qui était encore posée sur mon bras pour faire disparaître de ma vue l'étoile. Je la haissais et apparement, Charles l'avait remarqué.

-Erik, tu as honte ? Me demanda-t-il innocemment.

Mon regard se rembrunit, et je ramenais mes jambes tout contre moi.

-Pourquoi ?

Sa question raisonna dans ma tête. La réponse n'était-elle pas évidente ? Non, il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre. Si pur et si innocent. Moi-même, je ne comprenais pas bien les raisons pour lesquelles nous étions traités comme du bétail.

_**Premier jour en enfer.**_

Quelques jours auparavant...

Un brouillard épais et poisseux s'était abattu sur le paysage sinistre. Le ciel gris semblait pleurer pour nous... ou bien cracher avec mépris une pluie fine qui traversait nos vêtements afin de nous glacer le sang.

C'est donc transit de froid que je marchais aux côtés de mes parents ainsi que parmi une cinquantaine d'autres familles, vers un lieu inconnu où des Allemands en uniforme nous emmenaient. Lorsqu'un camp apparu devant nous, mon coeur se serra un peu plus. J'appréhendais. Les grillages montaient jusqu'au ciel, menaçants ses visiteurs avec ses barbelés. Mes yeux parcoururent craintivement le triste spectacle qui se déroulait autour de moi. Tous ces corps sales qui s'entassaient dans les coins, qui se trainaient avec difficulté et qui poussaient des brouettes chargées lourdement arboraient des visages vide d'expression. Ecrasés par le poids du travail et affaiblit par les rudes conditions de vie , ces hommes semblaient être des coquilles vides, des âmes errantes ayant perdu tout espoir et toute humanité. Les Allemands leurs lançaient des regards emplit de mépris et de dégoût.  
J'étais trop jeune pour comprendre la souffrance des miens. Mais je n'allais pas tarder à savoir à mon tour ce que c'était d'être rejeté et traité comme un être inférieur. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer, encore moins que j'allais être arraché à mes parents. Au moment où nous franchissions les murs de cette prison de fer, tout s'accéléra. Les hommes en noir séparèrent les proches et je fus poussé dans un coin tandis que mon père et ma mère furent envoyés dans une autre partie du camp. Ma mère cria et, le coeur battant à tout rompre je me pressais pour la rejoindre. Le grillage se referma devant moi. Désespéré et les larmes me brouillant la vue, je continuais à avancer vers l'obstacle qui nous séparait même si un allemand me retenait. Les Lehnsherr étaient déjà hors de vue, submergé par la foule de juifs. Les Allemands fondaient sur moi, mais je n'en avais que faire... Ceux que je chérissais le plus au monde venaient de partir. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire ça ! Toute ma haine se dirigea vers ce grillage ignoble qui se plia dans un affreux bruit de féraille. Je me sentis habité d'une nouvelle force étrange mais puissante jusqu'à ce que je ressente une vive douleur à la tête. Je m'effondrais alors sous le coup de crosse qu'on m'infligea. Il faisait sombre... les voix étaient lointaines... J'avais l'impression que les portes de l'Enfer se refermaient lentement sur moi... Allongé sur le sol, mon regard se porta sur ce grillage, plié en ma direction. Qu'avais-je fait ? Comment avais-je pu faire ça ?

_Qui suis-je vraiment ?_

_*.*.*_

Je suis une étoile. Aux dires de Charles, je relevais la tête, n'étant pas vraiment sûr si j'avais bien entendu "Toi-même tu es une étoile, Erik". Pourtant, je ne pus dire un mot face à ses grands yeux bleus qui me regardaient intensément. Ah ces yeux... ils étaient magnifiques. Et d'une douceur à panser mes plaies invisibles, chassant mes idées noires. Son visage était tout aussi doux et bienveillant. Je lui trouvais quelque chose d'incroyable : il gardait le sourire malgré la misère qui s'abbatait sur nous. Lui qui paraissait si fragile, j'admirais son courage et sa force d'esprit. Cet enfant était un peu plus jeune que moi et je l'avais rencontré ici-même, au camp.

_**Une lumière dans la nuit..**_

214 782. Je n'étais plus Erik Lehnsherr. Je n'étais plus qu'un vulgaire numéro. Ineffacables, inscrit à jamais sur mon avant-bras, les chiffres me brulaient la peau, me rappelant la triste situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. J'observais longuement ce tatouage tout en avançant derrière les gens. C'est là que je le vis. Immobile au milieu de tous ces corps mouvants qui ne faisaient même pas attention à lui. Le petit garçon à la chevelure marron les regardait passer sans un mot. Il les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il pose finalement les yeux sur moi. Mon coeur rata un battement lorsqu'il m'offrit son plus beau sourire. Cet enfant là avait l'air...tellement différent. Une lueur vive brillait encore dans ses yeux. Peut-être était-ce du au fait que ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'océan que son regard était si pétillant. Mon corps bougea tout seul, voulant aller à sa rencontre. Mais à la seconde qui suivit, il avait déjà disparu derrière la multitude de prisonniers.

Nous mourions tous de faim. Beaucoup n'avaient pas passé la nuit à cause du manque de nourriture ou bien du climat glacial et ça ne faisait qu'empirer... Je m'étais fait une place au fond du baraquement humide et nauséabond. C'était écoeurant. Je n'avais pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Une petite silhouette se dessina et avança vers moi lorsqu'elle me reconnu. Mon coeur rata un nouveau battement. C'était lui. Le petit garçon au yeux bleus. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et me tendit un morceau de pain. J'hésitais, surpris par son geste. La nourriture était rare mais il voulait quand même la partager avec moi.

-Prend le, insista-t-il, c'est pour toi.

Et il porta sa propre part à la bouche tandis que je le remerciais d'un signe de la tête. Je me forçais de manger lentement afin de déguster ce simple aliment. Une fois que nous eûmes tout les deux fini, je lui lança un regard curieux qu'il remarqua et qui le fit réagir en conséquence.

-Oh, je ne me suis pas présenté ! Me dit-il comme pour se faire pardonner. Je suis Charles Xavier !

-Erik... Erik Lehnsherr, complétais-je alors avec un demi-sourire.

_Quelle était donc cette étrange mais douce sensation qui naissait au fond de moi... ?_

_*.*.*_

Charles était rapidement devenu un véritable ami. Nous nous soutenions, nous nous aidions et nous nous protégions l'un l'autre. C'était ce qui nous faisait vivre; ce qui nous faisait tenir malgré la maladie, la pluie et l'ennui. Avec lui, je me sentais comme en sécurité. Il m'avait accepté tel que j'étais -car j'étais différent, Un pouvoir étrange m'habitait, sinon comment aurais-je pu plier ces grillages ce jour-là ?- et même plus que ça, il m'avait sauvé la vie...

_**Un pouvoir hors du commun...**_

On venait à peine de se présenter que des cris dehors nous firent relever la tête. Les hommes en noir s'agitaient et aboyaient des ordres. Comme tous les autres, nous nous sommes rapprochés de l'entrée du baraquement afin d'écouter et de comprendre ce qui se passait. Les Allemands rassemblaient des gens au milieu du camp et semblaient les passer en revue. Je commençais légèrement à paniquer. Les personnes qu'ils regroupaient étaient tous des garçons de mon âge.

-Erik...?

-Je crois qu'ils me cherchent...

-Comment ?! Demanda Charles, soudain inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ?

-La barrière à l'entrée... je... je l'ai...

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ? S'exclama-t-il dans un murmure.

J'acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Et comme il vit deux Allemands s'approcher, il prit mon bras et me tira vers le fond du baraquement. Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous l'étonnement mais je le suivit. Il me lâcha et entreprit de rassembler rapidement des vêtements qui trainaient avant de revenir vers moi.

-Allonges-toi et caches-toi là dessous.

Mais comme je ne bougeais pas, il me pressa de me dêpécher. Je fronçais les sourcils et jetais un oeil vers l'entrée du baraquement avant de me jeter au sol. Mon instinct me disait de lui faire confiance. Il me recouvrit des couvertures et je sentis un poids m'écraser... Il s'était assis sur moi. Mon coeur tambourinait dans ma poitrine et je ne bougeais plus un doigt à sa demande. J'entendis des pas se rapprocher et s'arrêter très près. Je retins ma respiration. Ils faisaient face à Charles et lui avaient apparemment arraché sa casquette, vu le bruit que celle-ci fit en tombant au sol.

-Trop jeune. Pas lui. Siffla une voix froide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Charles se releva et s'empressa d'enlever les vêtements sous lesquelles je commençais à étouffer. Il me fit une grimace comme je toussais et m'aida à me relever.

-Désolé Erik...

Ils étaient partis. Mais ils viendront à nouveau me chercher, je le savais. Quoi qu'il en soit, je devais une fière chandelle à Charles. Il n'avait pas hésité à m'aider malgré les risques.

-Comment tu as fait ? Me demanda-il intrigué.

-Pour ?

-casser la barrière en fer !

-Je ne sais pas... J'étais en colère alors, je ne sais plus trop... ça ne te fais pas peur ?

-Bien sûr que non. Tu n'es pas un monstre Erik, me dit-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Tu as un pouvoir extraordinaire !

_Je suis juste un peu différent._

_*.*.*_

Charles était aussi différent, à sa façon. Il était adorable, personne ne pouvait le nier, et il ne méritait pas d'être ici ! Mais il avait quelque chose de spécial que je n'arrivais pas à déterminer... Il avait en tout cas une façon de représenter les chose d'une manière assez particulière. Il m'avança d'ailleurs ce soir là à ma grande surprise des arguments curieux. "Les étoiles jaunes que nous portons sur notre poitrine, pourquoi les gens les détestent-elle autant ? Parce que pour les autres, elle représente notre infériorité face au monde ? Parce que pour nous, elle est la raison de notre emprisonnement ici ? Moi j'aime les étoiles. J'aime cette étoile jaune, dorée, qui est cousue sur le côté gauche de ta poitrine... le côté où se trouve le coeur.  
Pour moi, cette étoile représente la liberté."

Comment pouvait-elle symboliser cela ? Je ne comprenais pas comment Charles pouvait associer ces deux termes. Cette chose horrible, j'avais envie de l'arracher de mes vêtements, de la tordre, de la déchirer et de l'écraser avant de la brûler. Elle me dégoûtait. Je ne rejetait pas mes origines, loin de là. Je rejetait le monde entier pour m'avoir rejeté moi, à la simple vu de cette étoile. On l'avait cousu sur moi pour me différencier des autres. Mais qu'avais-je de moins qu'eux ? J'ai eu des amis. Je les ai perdu à cause de cette étoile. Ils ne m'avaient plus jamais adressé la parole. Nous partagions tant de choses, pourquoi cette simple figure géométrique avait-elle changé cela ?

-Désolé Charles. Je ne partage pas ton point de vue. Si nous n'avions pas cette étoile sur nous, nous ne serions pas là. Cette étoile est notre arrêt de mort. Elle représente notre misère, notre extinction, nos douleurs. Pour le plus grand plaisirs de ceux qui nous ont imposé son port.

-Tu te trompes Erik. Eux aussi se trompent.

Ses mots eurent comme l'effet d'une dague se plantant dans ma poitrine. La vérité était dure à accepter, mais elle était bien là. Que voyait-il d'autre, à part la misère et la discrimination à notre égard ? Charles se leva et prit ma main, m'invitant à le suivre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Charles ? Rouspétais-je.

-Suis-moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose !

Je roulais des yeux et il me tira avec un peu plus de force pour m'obliger à me lever. Nous sommes sortit sans un bruit de la baraque pendant que les autres dormaient. Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit, le soleil se couchant tôt en cet hiver mortel. Il m'attira un peu plus loin et me fit asseoir. Il leva la tête et m'indiqua un point plus haut du doigt.

-Regarde. Regarde un peu le ciel, ne vois-tu pas qu'elles sont libres ses belles étoiles ? Elles brillent de mille feux, chacune d'entre elles a sa place dans cet univers qui s'étend à l'infini !Elles ont une âme Erik. Imagine que chacun de nous soit un de ces points lumineux là-haut. Notre lumière brille plus ou moins fort, nous avons chacun une couleur différente, nous sommes plus ou moins éloignés par rapport aux autres. Toutes ses caractéristiques révèlent notre personnalité, qui nous sommes. Mais _notre étoile est en nous, et, de nous, il dépend qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise.*_

Je l'écoutais attentivement tout en regardant, fasciné, ce ciel éclairé par toutes ces petites lumières. L'instant était magique et le spectacle absolument magnifique; presque irréel. J'en oubliais le camp, la peur, la mort et surtout le dégoût envers cette étoile, cousue sur ma poitrine. J'aurai pu rester une éternité à observer le cosmos avec Charles, dont les yeux brillaient presque autant que les étoiles ! Il n'avait pas lâché ma main. Je la serrai un peu plus et il me sourit avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Je me sentais mieux. Puis-je dire que j'étais heureux ? Un frisson parcouru mon corps. Mais ce n'était pas à cause du froid, un point lumineux venait juste de traverser le ciel à toute allure.

-Erik, regarde ! Une étoile filante ! Vite, fais un voeux !

-Je veux que nous soyons libre, comme ces étoiles.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche Erik ? On peut partir ! On pourrait s'évader !

-Et comment ?! Répliquais-je mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir qu'il me coupa.

-Tu peux manipuler le métal, ce ne sont pas les grillages qui vont t'arrêter !

-Je n'y arrive pas Charles. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ! Et mes parents... ils sont encore là, quelque part dans le camp...

-Je t'aiderai Erik. Je te promets qu'on y arrivera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Même si nous étions souvent ensemble, il arrivait que Charles disparaissait. Mais il revenait toujours. C'était mon meilleur ami, et il veillait sur moi comme un grand frère -alors qu'il était plus jeune que moi ! La nuit qu'on avait passé à regarder le ciel était le meilleur souvenir que je pouvais garder au fond de moi. Hélàs, notre situation s'empirait de jour en jour, d'heure en heure. Combien de temps encore allions nous tenir ?

Aujourd'hui, alors que j'étais seul, je longeais le grillage sans but, tête baissée et rentrée dans les épaules car une pluie fine tombait, lorsqu'une voix retint mon attention. Je relevais brusquement la tête pour voir le visage d'un homme me regarder à travers le grillage.

-Papa ! M'écriais-je en accourant jusqu'à lui.

-Mon fils...

Il était fatigué, maigre et malade. Je tremblais face à ce triste spectacle. Il posa une main sur ma joue, le regard mélancolique. Il semblait si abbatu que j'appréhendais ce qu'il allait me dire.

-Ils ont pris ta mère... Je suis désolé, je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps...

-Non... Je n'y arriverais pas sans vous !

La peur m'envahit. Je ne voulais pas les perdre. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. J'entendis au loin une autre voix et je tournais la tête dans cette direction. Je me rapprocha lentement pour apercevoir une femme au milieu des baraquement, cherchant quelque chose des yeux. Quand nos yeux se croisèrent, nous retînmes notre souffle avant d'accourir pour nous jeter l'un l'autre dans les bras. Je serrais ma mère contre moi. Nous étions enfin réunis. Cependant, notre étreinte fut de courte durée. Trois hommes en noirs nous séparèrent.

-C'est lui, dit l'un d'eux.

_Ils m'avaient retrouvé._ La colère monta en moi et je me débattis autant que je le pus.

-Nous n'avons plus besoin d'elle.

J'avais à peine entendu cette phrases qu'un coup de feu retentit. Je vis ma mère s'effondrer au sol, sans vie. Je me figea, complétement déconnecté à la réalité. La douleur s'ajouta à ma colère déjà bien noire. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je me mis à hurler de toutes mes forces et le métal commença à crépiter autour de moi. les casques des trois allemands écrasèrent leurs têtes et leurs armes volèrent. Les prisonniers qui s'étaient approchés pour contempler la scène reculèrent de quelques pas, effrayés. Quand je me calmais enfin, épuisé, les objets métalliques retombèrent en grand fracas.

-Merveilleux !

Un homme s'approcha de moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Je le regardais, les yeux dans le vague. Plus vraiment conscient.

-Mon bonhomme, tu as là un pouvoir exceptionnel ! Tu n'es pas à ta place ici. Tu es différent d'eux. Ils ont peur de toi, mais ne crains rien. Viens avec moi, moi je peux t'aider.

Il me tendit une main.

_J'ai tout perdu ce jour-là. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Je me redressa un peu sur le lit. J'étais propre, j'avais de nouveaux vêtements et on m'avait même donné à manger. Je n'avais pas faim. On m'avait forcé. J'étais maintenant enfermé dans une chambre où tout paraissait trop propre et où il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Tout était silencieux. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils voulaient faire de moi et je n'en avait que faire. J'avais perdu ma mère et je ne ressentais que colère et douleur. Mon regard se porta sur la bée vitrée où Charles me regardait. Je sautais sur mes pieds et m'approchais.

-Charles ?! Mais comment... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? M'écriais-je à voix basse.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Erik ? Pourquoi es-tu enfermé ?

-Ne reste pas là ! S'ils te trouvent...

-Justement, il faut sortir d'ici au plus vite ! Utilises tes pouvoirs !

-Je ne peux pas. Dis-je d'une voix froide avant de m'éloigner de quelques pas.

-Erik...

-Non. Je ne peux pas... A cause de ces "pouvoirs"ma mère est morte... par ma faute ! Criais-je, tremblant. Ce qui fit trembler aussi le métal autour de moi.

-Calmes-toi Erik !

Je levais les yeux vers lui. Il était déterminé. Cela me fendit le coeur et je lui tourna le dos.

-Je suis désolé Charles, je ne veux pas que tu meurs aussi.

-Erik, tu peux les maytriser ! Fais-moi confiance ! Regardes-moi...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil vers lui.

-Repenses à ces étoiles Erik.

Cette fois si, c'est ma tête qui se tourna vers lui. Je fini par reprendre confiance en moi. Lentement je leva une main pour soulever la pièce de monnaie que Shaw m'avait donné. Celle que je n'avais pas réussi à faire bouger avant aujourd'hui.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions dehors, à nous faufiler derrière les gardes et entre les bâtiments. Quand enfin nous sommes arrivés au grillage , Charles s'arrêta et me regarda. Je me concentrais pour soulever cette ultime obstacle qui, une fois franchit, nous mènerait à la liberté. Nous nous sommes glissés dessous avant de courir pour atteindre la forêt devant nous. La pluie ne cessait de tomber, rendant le sol boueux mais nous ne nous arrêtions pas de courir de peur qu'ils soient déjà sur nos traces. Mon coeur battait la chamade et mes yeux gris cherchaient frénétiquement le garçon qui était juste à côté de moi une seconde plus tôt. Je ne le voyais plus. Complétement affolé, je me tournais et me retournais encore et encore dans la forêt sombre et froide à la recherche de Charles. La respiration coupée, je m'écria alors de ma voix tremblante :

-Ne me laisse pas ! S'il-te-plait, ne me laisse pas !

Mais il avait bel et bien disparu.

_J'ai tout perdu là-bas. Mes parents, mon innocence, mes sentiments... Charles._

_Seule la haine reste, à jamais dans mon coeur..._

* * *

Quel bad ending je fais ! Rendez-vous à la partie II pour connaître la suite !


	5. ReconneXion

_Voilà la deuxième partie du quatrième OS.  
Bonne lecture !_

**/!\ Drama & Hurt/Comfort & Romance, Rating T, XMFC /!\**

**IV) Te souviens-tu des étoiles ?**

**Partie II) ReconneXion. (Où la chasse à l'homme)**

**Amerique, 1962.**

_Face à Face, les yeux dans les yeux. Aucun d'eux ne put prononcer un mot tellement ce moment était intense. Unique. Improbable. Erik aurait voulu crier. Le frapper. Le tuer peut-être, comme il se l'était juré. Et pourtant... il n'avait pas pu. Non, il ne pouvait décidement pas. Son corps tout entier refusait de lui obéir, même sa voix avait décidé de s'éteindre devant l'homme qui le fixait avec incertitude, fronçant les sourcils. Ce visage si familier, ces yeux bleus si purs... Erik bouillait de l'intérieur, en colère. __**Comment pouvait-il ne pas le reconnaître ? **__Mais il resta neutre d'expression, le regardant de haut de ses yeux perçants et durs... Il garderait son calme -après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait appris à se contrôler- et refoulerait tous les sentiments négatifs qui l'animait jusqu'à ce qu'il le reconnaisse. Seulement là, il connaitrait sa douleur ! Shaw attendrait._

_*.*.*_

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à retrouver Charles alors que j'étais sur les traces de Shaw. J'étais bien décidé à lui faire payer tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai parcouru le monde...

Quelques jours plus tôt, j'arrivais en Amérique, à la recherche de mon ennemi juré. Je sentais que j'étais proche de mon but, de ma douce vengeance. La ville où je me trouvais était immense. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil aux gratte-ciel avant de me glisser au milieu de la foule, invisible. Un peu plus tard ce jour-là, dans mon empressement, j'avais bousculé quelqu'un et avait tourné la tête pour voir un jeune homme un peu plus jeune que moi me regarder légèrement outré avant de ramasser ses fiches qui lui avait échappés lorsque je l'avais percuté. Il attendait sûrement une excuse de ma part, mais j'étais déjà loin bien trop préoccupé par mes propres affaires. Pourtant, quelque chose me gênais... Je secoua la tête et continua de marcher en accélérant le pas et en me replongeant dans mes sombres idées. Mais plus les heures passaient et moins je ne pouvait m'arrêter de penser à cette rencontre. Ces yeux si bleus... ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne. J'étais presque sûr que c'était lui. Le Charles de mon enfance. Bon sang. Mon esprit me jouait des tours à coup sûr ! Foutues illusions. Foutus souvenirs. Je fis voler avec fureur une bille en métal qui vint s'encastrer dans le mur. Soufflant un bon coup, je décida de prendre l'air. Malheureusement, le visage de Charles apparaissait partout où j'allais.

-Sors de ma tête Charles ! Pestais-je pour moi même.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- (pov Charles)

-C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, au revoir !

Les étudiants quittèrent alors l'amphithéâtre dans le brouhaha habituel. Je rangea mes affaires lorsqu'un début de migraine me prit et je porta ma main à ma tête, grimaçant légèrement. Je revoyais encore le petit garçon de mon enfance...

-Vous semblez préoccupé... professeur Xavier ?

J'eus un sursaut et me retourna pour voir une jeune femme ravissante me dévisager.

-Excusez-moi j'étais dans mes pensées... Quelque chose n'a pas été clair dans les propos que j'ai pu formuler ou vous avez des questions sur mon cours ?

-Non.

-J'espère toutefois que cette leçon était intéressante. Dis-je en souriant, quand même intrigué par cette jeune femme.

-Je n'ai pas écouté entièrement, m'avoua-t-elle.

-Oh...je vois. Le ton de ma voix montrait que j'étais légèrement déçu et quelques peu vexé par la remarque. La mutation est pourtant un sujet des plus intéressant. D'autant plus qu'il est d'actualité. Ils sont peut-être déjà des millions dans le monde entier à l'heure qu'il est ! M'emportais-je avec enthousiasme.

-Vraiment ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent et la curiosité pointa dans sa voix. Je sentis que j'avais réussi à capter son attention. Mon sourire s'élargit et je poursuivis donc, tout en sortant de la salle, l'inconnue me suivant de près.

-Bien sûr ! Les mutants sont le prochain stade de l'humanité. L'évolution génétique est en marche. D'ailleurs vous avez un gène mutant

-Garder votre technique de drague pour les autres filles professeur, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Je lu dans son esprit où elle voulait en venir et ceci m'intéressa au plus haut point.

-Fascinant... Dites m'en plus.

L'agent de la CIA m'entraîna dans une sale histoire. Mais sa mission se révélait d'autant plus vitale puisqu'il pourrait y avoir une troisième guerre mondiale déclenchée par des mutants si nous n'agissions pas. Quelques jours plus tard, nous étions sur le point d'arrêter le dénommé Shaw. Nous avions pris un navire afin d'aborder son yacht. Cependant, quelqu'un était déjà sur place pour se charger de lui. C'était un homme seul, face à un sous-marin. Il n'avait aucune chance de les rattraper maintenant mais il ne lâcha pas prise malgré nos cris. Je ne réfléchis pas et sauta à l'eau pour le rattraper.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(pov Erik)

Le lendemain soir, j'étais fin près à affronter Shaw. Ce rat était dans son yacht. Son heure était venue. Je ne m'attendais cependant pas du tout à le trouver avec deux accolytes mutants... Je fut poussé par dessus bord sans pouvoir contrer leurs attaques. Ils fuirent dans un sous-marin que j'essayais veinement d'arrêter avec mes pouvoirs car je refusais catégoriquement de les perdre à nouveau. Le sous-marin m'entraîna sous l'eau. J'étais prêt à me noyer lorsque quelqu'un me ramena vers la surface après m'avoir convaincu de lâcher prise. Une fois sur le bâteau, je pus enfin voir le visage de celui qui m'avait empêcher de pourchasser mon ennemi.

-Bon sang mais vous êtes malade ! Poursuivre un sous-marin, vous auriez pu vous tuer ! Me lança celui-ci avant de se tourner vers moi.

Je me figea. Reconnaissant ces yeux bleus océan, ce visage si familier. _Pourquoi. Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe sur lui alors que j'allais enfin pouvoir tuer Shaw ?_

-Charles...

L'homme aux yeux bleus me dévisagea en reprenant son souffle. Nous étions face à face, tous les deux trempés jusqu'aux os. A la différence que j'étais en tenue de plongée alors que lui était en vêtements. Les autres qui l'accompagnait ne s'occupait plus de nous. Je l'attrapa par le bras.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que l'on se connait ? me demanda-t-il supris par mon geste.

Cette fois c'était le moment. Si mon "ami" ne m'avait pas reconnu en me voyant, alors il se souviendrait de moi lorsque je lui révélerais mon nom. J'inspirais profondement avant de me lancer.

-Erik...Erik Lehnsherr.

Immobiles, J'attendais une réaction de sa part. Charles fronça les sourcils. Comment ne pouvait-il pas me reconnaitre ? La haine que j'entretenais pour Shaw et Charles grondait en moi. Je me retenais de lui crier dessus mais je n'avais qu'une envie. Le frapper, déverser toute ma colère sur lui et le tuer, comme je me l'étais juré. Mais je restais neutre d'expression, gardant mon calme -après tout c'était lui qui m'avait appris à me contrôler. Ce ne sera que lorsqu'il me reconnaîtra qu'il connaitra sa douleur. Shaw attendrait. Que je tue ce scélérat ou lui en premier, quelle différence ? Ces deux humains allaient regrettait de m'avoir fait tant de mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(pov Charles)

Je fronçais les sourcils, fouillant au fond de ma mémoire un visage et un nom.

_Lehnsherr... se pourrait-il que... ? Le garçon que je cherchais était-il en face de moi ?_

Je n'étais sûr de rien. Mais en regardant de plus près... Je me souvenait bien d'une chose... C'est alors que le souffle court, le coeur serré et légèrement tremblant, je leva lentement ma main vers le bras gauche d'Erik et remonta doucement la manche de ce dernier qui se laissa faire, patient, observant silencieusement mes gestes. Des chiffres apparurent, imprimés sur sa peau. Je resta un moment figé, incapable de détacher mon oeil du tatouage. Bonheur et Douleur se mélangèrent pour semer la pagaille dans mon coeur. _Mon Dieu, c'était bien lui ! _ J'étais tellement soulagé de le voir vivant_. _Je réussis à lever la tête en souriant après avoir refouler mes larmes. Je pensais trouver un même sourire peint sur le visage de mon ami retrouvé et pourtant, ce que j'y vis était tout autre. Ses yeux était noirs et son regard était menaçant. Je pus lire en lui toute la haine qu'il ressentait envers moi.

-Erik, mon ami, que ce passe-t-il ? Lui demandais-je le coeur lourd.

Le métal commençait à crépiter tout autour de nous. Il serra un peu plus mon bras qu'il avait attrapé tout à l'heure.

-Ton ami Charles ? Tu penses toujours que tu es un ami après ce que tu as fait ? Siffla le manipulateur de métal. Tu t'es servi de moi ! Tout ce que tu voulais c'était sortir de cet enfer en utilisant mes pouvoirs ! Puis tu m'as abandonné ! Tu m'as laissé tomber Charles ! Rugit Erik.

-Non Erik, tu ne comprends pas... répliquais-je calmement en secouant la tête.

Tout ce que je pus obtenir, ce fut un coup de poing au visage qui me fit basculer en arrière et tomber au sol.

-Que dois-je comprendre Charles ? Toi tu as pu reconstruire ta vie après t'être échappé du camp. Moi je n'ai pas eu cette chance, j'ai été repris et utilisé comme cobaye à des fins expérimentales. Parce que je ne suis pas comme les autres. Parce que je suis un mutant. Même les miens avaient peur de moi. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, toi qui es humain. Toi qui m'a empêché de tuer celui qui nous a fait souffrir !

Les barres en métal du navire commençaient dangereusement à se plier, tous les autres objets métalliques à vibrer... Et Erik avait à peine levé le petit doigt. Il était devenu puissant. Qu'avait donc fait Shaw pour qu'il devienne aussi haineux ?

-Erik arrête ! M'écriais-je alors.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(pov Erik)

Je souleva Charles alors qu'il tentait de se relever et m'approcha de son visage. Déterminé à en finir avec cet ami si précieux qui m'avait trahit. Cependant, Charles fut plus rapide et posa ses mains sur mon front. Mon regard se perdit au fond de ses yeux couleur océan et j'oubliais ma haine juste un instant. Les souvenirs affluèrent avec force dans mon esprit sans que j'en ait le moindre contrôle. Le visage souriant et rassurant du petit Charles apparut face à moi. Chaque moment passé avec lui, chaque instant de bonheur et d'espoir défilaient devant moi. Puis vint les scenes plus noires qui à ma grande surprise devinrent floues et s'éteignirent pour laisser place à d'autres souvenirs qui ne m'appartenaient pas. J'y vu ce même Charles que j'avais rencontré dans les camps, à cet exception près que celui-ci habitait dans une grande demeure en Amérique. Je le voyais en train de dormir, puis en train de parler de moi à une petite fille blonde.

Avec rage, je repoussa Charles hors de mon esprit. Je le pris par le cou et le plaqua contre le métal froid du bâteau. Il me fixa sans ciller, avec cette lueur inquiète dans ses yeux que je ne connaissais que trop bien. J'allais le frapper en fermant les yeux quand sa question me stoppa net.

-Erik... Te souviens-tu des étoiles ?

Ce doux souvenir me revint en mémoire. Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ? La haine m'avait-elle aveuglé à ce point ? Je réouvris les yeux. Une larme, unique, coula doucement le long de ma joue. Charles semblait tout autant bouleversé bien qu'il resta maître de lui-même.

Je compris enfin le lien qui nous unissait... Le Charles que j'avais connu n'avait jamais existé physiquement parlant. J'ai été le seul à pouvoir le voir.

-Je suis télépathe Erik. Loin de là d'avoir voulu te jouer des tours. Bien au contraire, je ne contrôlait pas encore bien mes pouvoirs à ce moment là. Et... il se trouve que lorsque je rêvais j'étais... dans ta tête. Avec toi dans ce camp. Tout ce que tu as ressenti, je l'ai ressenti aussi car j'étais avec toi... sans y être vraiment. Nos esprits étaient liés jusqu'à notre fuite puis tout s'est arrêté sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

-Tu m'as cherché ? L'interrogeais-je lorsque j'eus enfin retrouver la voix.

-J'étais sûr que tu étais en vie mon ami. Bien qu'on me disait que tu n'étais qu'une conception de mon esprit, je savais que tu existais bel et bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(pov Charles)

Je m'autorisa un petit rire heureux. Je sentais qu'Erik avait trouvé la paix intérieure. Doucement, l'Allemand relacha la pression qu'il exerçait sur mon col et posa une main sur ma joue.

-...Erik ?

Celui-ci resta silencieux, m'attirant simplement contre lui pour une étreinte amicale. Il se sentait à nouveau en sécurité. Attendri, je laissa ma main glisser dans ses cheveux et sa tête vint se poser sur mon épaule. Je souris doucement, ayant entendu les pensées de mon ami.

-Erik, nous avons été séparé depuis longtemps mais le lien qui nous unit est indestructible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(pov Erik)

Je releva la tête, contemplant cet enfant qui était devenu un jeune homme intelligent, génereux et qui plus est, incroyablement mignon. Il me sembla percevoir ses joues rougir et je ris, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

-Nos pensées sont liées mais as-tu prévu cela ?

-Prévoir quoi ?

-ça...

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire et je m'approcha de son visage, passant ma main dans sa nuque pour frôler ses lèvres avant d'en prendre entièrement possession. Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Je l'ai toujours aimé. au fond de moi je le savais. C'est pour cette raison que je le haissais autant.

_"Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Tu savais que j'étais différent. Et pourtant tu es venu jusqu'à moi... Tu m'as sourit. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait me faire... _Une étoile._"_

_Un étoile qui fait vivre._  
_Un étoile qui s'appelle Charles._

Charles...Charles, Charles, Charles !

Je ne cessais de répéter son nom. Le nom de ma lumière, qui m'a donné espoir et amour.

Ne m'abandonne pas.

* * *

***"Notre ****étoile**** est en nous, et, de nous, il ****dépend**** qu'elle ****soit b****onne**** ou ****mauvaise****."**

**de Charles Beaudoin.**

J'y ai mis tout mon cœur, pendant ce mois de juillet. En effet, j'ai du l'écrire à deux fois puisque le premier jet ne me plaisais pas... Afin de mieux faire ressortir les sentiments et les pensées de nos chers X-Men, j'ai remplacé le narrateur externe omniscient par un narrateur interne afin d'avoir le point de vue d'Erik, mais aussi celui de Charles.  
Ecrire sur les camps de concentrations n'est pas chose aisée. C'est un sujet délicat. J'ai décidé d'aborder l'étoile juive autrement, de façon plus douce.

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, impressions et prévenez moi des fautes ou erreur que j'ai laissé traîner par mégarde !

La suite ? humm... p'tite preview ?

*-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**VI) DouX réveil.**

"Erik."

"Eriiik..."

"EEEEEEEERRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKK !"

"hmmmpf" Grommela le manipulateur de métal.

Cette fois, _la guerre est déclarée._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*_

à la prochaine~ 

_Kami~Chan._


	6. DouX réveil

**"Pense qu'à chaque X, c'est un bon moment passé avec Erik."**

_Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous pensez un agréable moment à lire ces OS. Merci de me suivre et de reviewer !_

_Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, plus court que le précédent car les histoires les plus courtes sont les meilleures !/PAN Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je suis incapable d'écrire quelque chose de court... Merci à Yurii, Alice et Yuzu pour les idées diaboliquement géniales !_

_Crack fic ? J'espère en tout cas que ce sera drôle. Bonne lecture !_

**/!\ Rating T, Humor & Romance, XMFC /!\**

* * *

**V) DouX Réveil (Où Entendre ta voiX n'est pas aussi douX que je le pensais...)**

"Erik."

"Eriiik..."

**"EEEEEEEERRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKK !"**

"hmmmpf" Grommela le manipulateur de métal en se tournant dans son lit tout en calant sa tête sous un oreiller afin de se boucher les oreilles.

"AH ! Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! Le petit déjeuner est servi. Dépêches toi."

"Tu parles d'un réveil" Grogna le jeune homme pour lui-même en réfusant catégoriquement d'ouvrir les yeux.

Cependant, Charles l'avait entendu. En fait, il pouvait lire toutes les pensées d'Erik, vu qu'il était dans sa tête, à cet instant même. Car oui, il n'avait pas pris la peine de monter le chercher puisqu'il était justement occupé à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

"Bon est-ce que monsieur le râleur est prêt ? Je ne vais pas attendre cent-sept ans ! Et les pancakes non plus."

"Sors de ma tête Charles... attends. Quoi ? Tu fais à manger toi ?"

Charles se sentit offensé. Oui il lui arrivait de faire la cuisine parfois et non il ne s'y prenait pas si mal que ça !

"Je ne te permets pas ! ... Tu critiques sans y avoir goûté. Et lèves-toi bon sang ! Sinon, je te jure que je vais chanter dans ta tête jusqu'à ce que tu sois dans la cuisine !"

Erik soupira.

"Charles, tu ne vas quand même pas..."

"Bah tiens je vais me gêner ! Au claiiiiiiir de la luuuuuuuuneuuuh~ Mon AMI ERIK. Lèves-toi d'ton plumaaaaaareuh~~"

"Charles, arrêtes. Tu vas me crever les tympans vu comment tu chantes faux."

"Erik repondiiiiiit, je suis dans mon liiiiiiiit~"

"Stop."

"Car dans sa cuisineuUuuUUuh, On fait des pancakeeeeees !"

"Oh mon Dieu Charles, mais tais-toi donc !" Rugit Erik en se redressant brusquement sur son lit.

"Hey ! C'est toi qui m'a demandé de te réveiller, je me trompe ?"

"Tu pourrais pas faire comme tout le monde et venir frapper à ma porte ou venir me tapoter l'épaule par exemple ? Enfin un peu de contact 'humain' quoi !"

"Je trouve la télépathie bien pratique quand on est occupé avec une poêle ! Car j'ai pas que toi à nourrir ! On est sept dans cette baraque, et je dois tout faire ! C'est dingue ça !" Se révolta le jeune télépathe. En ce moment Erik avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gongs.

"N'empêche que tu pouvais monter. ça prend dix secondes." Répliqua quand même l'Allemand.

"Non mais, tu voudrais pas que je t'embrasse aussi ?!"

"Bah...Ouai" Lui répondit Erik comme si ça coulait de source.

"..."

Un silence.

Puis un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres du manipulateur de métal encore assis sur son lit.

"Je pensais bien que lire dans les pensées des gens n'était pas toujours pratique... et ça peut être plutôt embarassant."

Charles embarrassé ? Non, il était juste en train de faire carboniser son pancake sur la poêle car il s'était figé sur place, avec deux doigts sur sa tempe. et Havok qui passait par là leva un sourcil et agita sa main devant le télépathe qui ne réagit même pas. Il avait bugué.

"Charles ?" Appela Erik.

Aucune réponse ne vint.

"Eheh. J't'ai bien eu Charles. Fais pas semblant d'être parti, Je sens ta gêne comme si je pouvais lire en toi~"

Erik haussa un sourcil avant de finalement d'abdiquer.

"Ok j'arrive..."

Il trouva la force de se lever et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche avant de rejoindre Charles. Il sourit et secoua la tête en imaginant sa tête quand il se retrouverait face à lui. Il arriva dans la cuisine avec un regard tout à fait neutre, ayant effacé son sourire juste avant de pousser la porte. Or ce qu'il y vit fit réapparaitre ce même petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres, son regard se faisant tout d'un coup moins froid et brillant d'une lueur nouvelle. Il craquait littéralement face au jeune homme qui s'était assoupis sur la table, sa tête reposant sur ses bras. Charles l'avait attendu ! Il l'observa avec un pincement au coeur, s'en voulant presque de l'avoir fait patienter alors qu'il aurait pu descendre à son appel. Mais s'il avait fait cela, il aurait manqué cette scène absolument adorable. Erik avança doucement vers le télépathe et, une fois à sa hauteur approcha sa main de son visage. Il était sur le point de glisser sa main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'un bruit lui fit relever brusquement la tête et il se retrouva nez à nez avec Charles qui le fixait avec un air sombre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le bas pour être sûr. Le Charles assoupi ? Disparu ! Les bonnes choses qui se trouvaient sur la table ? Envolées ! La table était aussi vide que l'était la chaise.

"Charles...?"

"Quoi ?" répondit celui-ci en essayant de se frayer un passage entre le mur et Erik afin de passer.

_Oh. bon. sang. _Il l'avait eu... Foutues illusions !

Erik se retourna vers le professeur qui sortait déjà de la pièce sans même le regarder.

"Charles !"

Celui-ci s'arrêta et tourna la tête pour lui lancer un regard qui était, il en était sûr, lourd de reproches.

"Mais attends, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais t'attendre ? On dirait que tout t'es dû... Tu baisses dans mon estime, _mon ami_."

Et il reprit sa route. Erik pouvait s'en mordre les doigts, après tout c'était de sa faute, pas de la sienne !

"Et les pancakes ?" demanda-t-il d'un air innocent comme un gamin le ferait en demandant à sa mère s'il pouvait avoir des bonbons.

"Tu te démerdes Erik !" lança-t-il depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

Abasourdi par l'attitude et le langage de son ami, Erik resta quelques secondes interdit dans la cuisine avant de se reprendre bien vite, le regard légèrement rembrunit.

Alors comme ça Charles le provoquait ? Très bien. Parfait.

Cette fois, _La guerre est déclarée._

*.*.*.*

En fait, cette histoire avait travaillé Charles toute la journée. Il n'avait pas reparlé à Erik et lui ne s'était pas approché non plus, lui jetant seulement quelques regards sombres quand ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, mais cela ne durait jamais plus de quelques minutes avant que l'un ou l'autre ne s'éloigne en sortant de la dite pièce. Fatigué par le trouble qu'avait semé le Lehnsherr dans son esprit, il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil avant une heure du matin. C'est l'esprit embrumé qu'il se réveilla ce matin-là, essayant d'atteindre son réveil sans ouvrir un oeil afin de continuer à dormir. Une fois fait, il serra un peu plus son oreiller en soupirant d'aise. Il sentait à nouveau le sommeil le gagner lorsqu'il sursauta en entendant un énorme bruit strident. Il se redressa alors vivement sur son lit, affolé et le coeur battant à tout rompre pour voir qu'il était entouré d'une vingtaine de réveils qui sonnaient tous en même temps. Il eut à peine de temps de lever la tête vers le plafond et de crier de surprise et de peur qu'il fut asperger d'eau froide. Lorsqu'il réouvrit les yeux, les deux seaux en métal qui avaient servi à lancer l'eau et qui flottaient au-dessus de lui tombèrent au sol en grand fracas. Il était assis, immobile sur son lit, complétement crispé et maintenant transit de froid. Charles se mordit la lèvre en reprimant un frisson qui lui aurait été fatal. Il finit par se lever, aussi raide qu'un piquet et l'eau alourdissant ses vêtements. Autant dire tout de suite que la moquette allait faire la gueule. Et quel bonheur de croiser Havok dans le couloir alors qu'il dégoulinait d'eau ! Celui-ci l'avait regardé avec des yeux de merlan frit, se demandant vraiment ce qui clochait chez Charles depuis hier.

Erik était en train de boire son café et lisait le journal tout en étant confortablement installé sur sa chaise. Il savourait cet instant. En tendant l'oreille, il avait pu entendre le petit cri de Charles depuis la cuisine et il riait intérieurement de sa petite vengeance. Et quelle surprise quand il vit arriver son ami complétement trempé ! Le doux son de ses pas lui avait fait relever la tête de son journal et il avait pu observer sa victime de haut en bas lorsqu'il s'arrêta face à lui. Un sourire non dissimulé naquit sur ses lèvres.

"Bonjour Charles. Un petit problème matinal à ce que je voie ?"

Erik n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se reçu en pleine tête le haut de pyjama imbibé d'eau. Le tissu avait claqué violemment contre son visage avec un grand "splash" avant de glisser sur ses genoux. Les yeux écarquillés de consternation, il regarda le télépathe qui lui jeta un regard noir avant de repartir comme il était venu, à l'exception qu'il était torse nu. Hum. La vue lui était bien agréable. Il aurait bien aimé attrapé le poignet à Charles pour l'obliger à lui faire face et le voir se débattre vainement contre lui. Il l'aurait ensuite plaqué contre le mur et aurait passé une main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière pour pouvoir admirer ses magnifiques yeux bleus en colère. Le bruit venant du salon le sortit malheureusement de ses pensées.

Havok était mort de rire.

*.*.*.*

La journée se passa normalement, au grand étonnement de Lehnsherr. Il pensait pourtant que des ondes négatives s'abattraient sur lui comme un nuage d'orage. Mais Charles avait continué à entraîner les jeunes comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il lui avait même parlé naturellement, comme il le faisait d'habitude et sa mauvaise humeur de ce matin semblait s'être bel et bien envolée. C'est apaisé qu'il s'endormit dans sa chambre, la nuit venue.

Tout était calme et paisible dans la demeure. Les garçons devaient encore dormir à cette heure-là. C'est ensommeillé qu'Erik se leva et décida de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Etre le premier avait des avantages selon lui : c'était son petit moment à lui; où il était seul, profitant du silence total qui régnait encore dans le manoir. Or lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il y trouva tout le monde. Raven, Havok, Charles, le Hurleur et McCoy. Tous levèrent les yeux vers lui en le voyant entrer et leur réaction était des plus inattendu. McCoy détourna le regard, le Hurleur resta bouche bée, Raven se mordit la lèvre, Havok... pouffait de rire en se tenant les côtes... et Charles... ne savait où regarder.

"Oh mon dieu Erik... mais va mettre quelque chose..." s'exclama le jeune homme.

Erik ne comprit pas leurs réactions et fronça les sourcils en baissant les yeux. Il blanchit, s'apercevant qu'il portait comme seul vêtement... une nuisette rose qui était très très courte.

Il hurla et se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit.

**"BORDEL DE...CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARLES !"**

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration car son coeur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine et il avait des sueurs froides. Bon sang. Charles allait le payer pour être encore entré dans sa tête et lui avoir fourré cette stupide et horrible vision de lui-même !

*.*.*.*

Charles se demandait bien ce qu'Erik allait pouvoir inventer pour se venger. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il n'allait pas en rester là. Leur petite guerre continuait et continuerait jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux perde. ou abandonne. Il savait cependant qu'Erik était trop fier pour déclarer forfait et lui... il lui faudrait sûrement trouver quelque chose pour éviter que ce jeu ne prenne des proportions trop graves. Mais jusqu'où pourrait aller Erik ? Il était capable de tout ! Toutefois, irait-il aussi loin en sachant que c'est contre son ami qu'il se battait ? En y repensant, cette petite guerre était décidement bien puérile. Ils avaient vraiment l'air de gamins ! Peut-être était-il temps d'arrêter de faire les ânes et redevenir adultes. Après tout, ils devaient montrer l'exemple... C'est décidé. Il parlerait à Erik demain.

Charles fut réveillé par le soleil et le bruit des voitures. Il se tourna dans son lit en soupirant. Son réveil n'avait pas du sonner cette fois. Attendez... le bruits des _voitures_ ?! Charles ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Des gens passaient et le regardait bizarrement ou se retenait de rire. Plus loin, les voitures défilaient sur la route et derrière lui, des immeubles s'élevaient vers le ciel bleu. _Oh. Non. _

Charles était dans son lit.

En pleine ville.

A moitié à poil.

Le lit.

Au milieu de la place publique.

Il se retint de crier. Il jura interieurement, en espérant qu'Erik entende sont message d'amour. _Il allait le tuer_.Il attrapa la couverture, la ramenant contre lui et la roula autour de ses hanches avant de se lever et de quitter en vitesse la place publique. Il avait trop honte. Comment il avait pu se faire avoir comme ça ?! Erik était vraiment très joueur. _Trop_ joueur. D'ailleurs il se tenait en face de lui, quelques mètres plus loin.

"Besoin que je te ramène, Charles ?" Demanda celui-ci tout sourire, adossé à la voiture les mains dans les poches.

"Ferme-là et monte." Lui répondit sèchement le télépathe qui passa à côté de lui sans s'arrêter pour s'enfermer dans la voiture.

"Comme tu voudras monsieur l'exhibitionniste~"

*.*.*.*

Mon Dieu que ça avait été bon ! Il aurait même du filmer la scène ! Pauvre Charles. Il devait l'avouer il lui avait joué un sale tour. Déplacer son lit alors qu'il dormait, jusqu'à la place de la ville avait été l'une de ses pires idées de vengeance. Au moins maintenant son ami était fixé, il ne pouvait pas gagner, car il ne pouvait trouver mieux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir s'il lui pardonnerait un jour... Mais il allait essayer de se venger à nouveau c'était certain, et Erik l'accueillerait les bras ouverts, ayant tout prévu : Il ne ferma pas l'oeil de la nuit, de façon à ne pas être réveillé de façon farfelue. Or Charles ne revint pas à l'attaque le lendemain matin. Ni le matin suivant, ni les autres... Il avait dû abandonner, sûrement vexé par ce que lui avait fait subir Erik. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne lui avait pas reparlé et l'allemand hésitait à l'approcher.

Il était même resté tard dans la bibliothèque où le télépathe avait l'habitude de se réfugier et où ils disputaient leurs parties d'echec, en espèrant qu'il vienne mais ce fut en vain. Il rejoignit lentement sa chambre et se coucha le coeur lourd. Demain il devrait lui sortir le grand jeu s'il ne voulait pas que Charles le maudisse pour toute l'éternité !

Erik émergea tout doucement. Il était étrangement apaisé, cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent de se sentir aussi bien dans sa peau. Il garda encore quelques instants les yeux fermés, profitant de cette paix intérieure qui l'avait envahit. Sa poitrine se levait doucement au rythme de ses inspirations et la douce chaleur du soleil se posa sur sa peau. Du moins c'est ce qu'il cru. Jusqu'au moment où il entendit un léger gémissement et une main glisser le long de son torse nu. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent instantanément et il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois afin de s'habituer à la lumière et surtout à ce qu'il vut. Crise cardiaque. Erik sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre. Car logé au creux de son bras dormait profondément le télépathe. Il ne savait plus comment réagir en voyant Charles se lover contre lui. _Bon sang. Bon sang. Bon saaaang _! ça devait être encore une illusion que Charles projetait dans sa tête. Il enleva son bras et vint toucher sa joue. Incroyablement réelle et...douce. Erik ne pu se détacher de la vue de cette homme qui le rendait fou. Il se donna une claque virtuelle pour revenir à la réalité. Mais l'illusion était vraiment bien foutue. Et Charles ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur Erik qui se figea devant cet océan de beauté. VRAIMENT BIEN FOUTU.

"Hmmm... Bonjour Erik."

le jeune homme s'approcha de son visage et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Erik sentit une vague de douceur et de chaleur le submerger avant de froncer les sourcils.

"Charles ?"

"Quoi, c'est pas toi qui m'a demandé de venir te réveiller ?"

"Je..."

"Je t'ai regardé dormir toute la nuit~" Ria le télépathe en s'allongeant sur le torse de son manipulateur de métal.

Erik n'en revenait pas. Le jeune et beau mutant était sur lui et c'était réel. Il en avait même perdu sa voix, envoûté par le corps finement musclé et provocateur.

"J'ai gagné~" murmura Charles en souriant.

Erik répondit à son sourire. Il devait bien l'admettre, cette fois-ci il avait été vaincu; il n'avait pas pu résister à son jeu de séduction. Il passa une main dans le dos du télépathe, caressant sa peau et vint prendre possession de ses lèvres. A ce jeu-là, il était imbattable. Mais Charles savait se défendre et tenta de prendre le dessus en approfondissant le baiser.

_La guerre ne faisait que commencer..._

* * *

_Cinquième OS terminé ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que j'irai aussi loin. Et je suis toujours inspirée pour quelques nouveaux OS Cherik ! Je m'attèle donc à écrire une nouvelle rencontre entre Charles et Erik. La suite donc, prochainement. Passez un bon été._

**VI) Le mystérieuX inconnu**

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont tous effrayés par eux ?"  
Le jeune homme le regardait avec des yeux brillants, attendant une réponse argumentée de sa part. Charles ne put détacher son regard de l'inconnu, à la fois fascinant et mystérieux. La réponse était pourtant évidente.

"Parce qu'ils sont dangereux."

_*.*.*.*_

_Kami~Chan_


End file.
